Geng Akatsuki
by songhyeji96
Summary: Kejahatan yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah geng bernama Akatsuki berakhir dengan kematian sang ketua geng. Hal yang dianggap telah usai oleh sang komandan Uzumaki Naruto, ternyata baru saja memulai dendam baru.
1. Chapter 1

"GENG AKATSUKI"

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Naruto x Hinata

Genre : Action, friendship, romance

Rate : T

AU, OOC, TYPO

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CHAPTER 1

•

Note : "songhyeji" = percakapan

'Songhyeji' = kata hati

•

•

Author Note : ff ini gaje dan aneh

Baku tembak sedang terjadi di kawasan elit kota Konoha malam itu. Sekelompok remaja merampok sebuah bank dan menyandera satu orang gadis. Tak sedikit jumlah polisi yang terluka. Properti di sekitar rumah itu pun rusak akibat baku tembak tersebut.

Lalu tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jingkrak, berjalan kearah

TKP, diikuti beberapa unit khusus dari kepolisian.

"Komandan Uzumaki Naruto!" salah satu polisi memberi hormat. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tampak membalas sekilas hormat polisi itu.

"Sudah berapa lama baku tembak ini terjadi?" tanya Naruto disela-sela bisingnya suara tembakan.

"Em.. Sudah hampir satu jam pak." jawab polisi itu sedikit cemas.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya sembari melipat tanganya di depan dada. "Hm, sudah selama itu tapi penjahat ini belum juga bisa ditakhlukan. Berikan aku informasi yang berguna."

"Mereka semua memakai topeng. Belum dapat dipastikan jumlah mereka, tapi yang pasti mereka berjumlah lebih dari 1 orang. Dan mereka menyandera satu orang gadis. "

"Ada lagi?"

"Mereka mengaku sebagai geng Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" gumam Naruto sedikit terkejut. Sekilas bayangan tentang masa lalunya melintas. Raut wajah Naruto berubah jadi cemas. 'Kalau benar ini mereka, jangan-jangan gadis yang jadi sandera itu...'. Naruto teringat seseorang yang bicara di telvon. Seseorang itu bicara akan pergi ke bank untuk mengambil uang. Tanganya terkepal kuat. 'Hinata.'

"Tahan semua tembakan, dan tarik mundur semua personil. Aku akan masuk untuk bernegosiasi dengan mereka."

"Tapi pak.."

"Tak ada waktu untuk berdiskusi. Seseorang sedang dalam bahaya dan aku harus menyelamatkanya. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti komandan!" jawab polisi itu sembari hormat. Iapun memberi aba-aba pada semua personil untuk menghentikan tembakan dan mundur.

Seorang pria berambut putih yang selalu memakai masker, menahan bahu Naruto. "Saya akan menemani anda pak."

"Tidak. Pergilah mencari tempat untuk melindungiku dari jauh."

"Naruto!" seru pria bersurai putih itu membuat Naruto berhenti. "Aku bicara bukan sebagai unit khusus Kakashi. Tapi aku bicara sebagai seorang teman. Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Karena itu aku akan ikut bersamamu."

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah." Kakashipun memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

Naruto dan Kakashi melepaskan semua senjatanya lalu berjalan dengan tangan di atas kepala.

"Akatsuki!" teriak Naruto. "Aku komandan Naruto. Jika kau mengizinkan aku masuk, aku memiliki penawaran yang bagus untukmu."

Sementara itu di dalam, tampak beberapa pria bertopeng dan tentunya memiliki senjata tajam, seperti kunai, pedang, pistol, dan lain-lain, mereka tengah menjaga ketat sandera. Seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang yang memakai topeng, tampak mengekang leher seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan satu lenganya. Ia tertawa sinis mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Tch. Benar-benar sesuai rencana." iapun menggidikan kepalanya memberi perintah pada salah satu anak buahnya untuk membawa Naruto masuk.

Pria bersurai merah yang mendapat titah dari sang ketua tampak sedikit lesu mendengarnya. Namun ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perintahnya- kalau ia masih ingin melihat matahari terbit besok. Dengan kata lain, ketua geng Akatsuki bisa lebih kejam dari seorang ibu tiri (lol).

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu pun akhirnya dibuka. Pria bersurai merah itu tampak menggeledah Naruto dan Kakashi sejenak, lalu menyeret kedua pemuda tampan itu dengan kasar.

Naruto dan Kakashi dibawa ke hadapan sang ketua. Mata Naruto nanar melihat sandera yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Hinata. Meringis kesakitan menahan kekangan tangan kekar si ketua geng.

"Naruto." bisik Hinata lemah.

Naruto menatap gadis yang begitu ia cintai itu dengan sedih. Melihatnya menangis membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Tapi ia tak boleh gegabah. Salah sedikit, keselamatan Hinata akan terancam. Semuanya harus diperhitungkan dengan seksama. Dan hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Naruto adalah meredakan amarahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." kata Naruto menatap tajam hingga menembus topeng yang menutupi wajah ketua geng Akatsuki.

"Hn. Rupanya kau masih ingat aku - Naruto. Oh, bukan. Maksudku, Komandan Uzumaki Naruto. Kau masih saja sama seperti dulu. Mudah terperangkap dalam jerat seorang wanita." Pria bersurai hitam tak beraturan itu terkekeh pelan tampak sengaja mengejek Naruto.

"Dan kaupun juga - Itachi. Rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Bahkan demi seorang wanita." balas Naruto dengan tenang.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Itachi mengacungkan kunai kearah Naruto lalu mengarahkanya pada leher Hinata. "Atau gadis pemalu ini, kulenyapkan dihadapanmu!"

'Hinata!' hati Naruto berteriak. Namun mulutnya terkunci rapat. Ia tak ingin Itachi melihat kecemasanya, karena ia tau Itachi akan menggunakanya untuk menekan keadaan. "Itachi. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau melibatkan wanita dalam hal ini? Baiklah, maafkan aku kalau dulu aku pernah mengalahkanmu. Ini masalah antara kau dan aku bukan? Kenapa harus membuat kekacauan seperti ini?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu tertawa sinis. "Pertanyaanmu itu, apa kau baru saja menyerah? Ternyata kau mudah putus asa juga."

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku bertanya begitu karena merasa prihatin. Kau seperti tidak memiliki harapan hidup."

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Hey tenanglah. Aku kemari bukan untuk bernostalgia denganmu. Aku hanya memenuhi panggilanmu. Aku merasa kau sengaja melakukan ini untuk memancingku keluar. Jadi lepaskan Hinata, dan mari kita selesaikan masalah ini."

"Hn. Pintar sekali. Tapi tidak akan semudah itu."

CRINGG!

Itachi mengayunkan kunainya kearah perut Naruto. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menghindar. Ia sedikit kesal karena Itachi menggunakan Hinata sebagai tameng untuknya. Jadi Naruto tak bisa berbuat jauh. Ia takut akan melukai Hinata.

Kakashi menatap Naruto lewat sudut matanya, seolah memberi isyarat untuk bersiap. Naruto pun tampak mengangguk.

Satu persatu anak buah Itachi bermunculan. Sekitar lebih dari 6 orang bertopeng mengepung mereka.

Naruto mendekat pada Kakashi, " Kakashi, apa kau yakin akan melawan mereka sendirian?" bisiknya. Itu rencana awal mereka. Naruto menghadapi Itachi dan menyelamatkan Hinata sementara Kakashi mengurus sisanya.

"Aahh. Err.. Sepertinya aku butuh beberapa detik waktumu." sahut Kakashi sambil nyengir.

"Hah.. Kalau begitu jangan buang waktu lagi!" Naruto pun lalu mengayunkan tendanganya pada musuh saat mereka sedang fokus pada pembicaraanya dengan Kakashi.

Pertempuran pun berlangsung beberapa menit. Cukup lama bagi kedua polisi itu untuk menjatuhkan lawan. Apalagi mereka harus melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong.

"Naruto!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hinata!" Naruto terkejut melihat Itachi membawa Hinata pergi lewat pintu belakang. "Sial!"

"Naruto! Pergilah. Kau kehabisan waktu." kata Itachi sembari menangkis serangan lawan.

Naruto mengangguk lalu segera menyusul Itachi dan Hinata. Di kejauhan tampak Itachi menyeret paksa Hinata.

"Itachi!" seru Naruto. Iapun tampak menatap pada gedung-gedung tinggi di sana. "Tak kan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Hinata lagi!"

Naruto berlari dan melompat keatas gedung dan mengejar Itachi.

Tepat tiba di sebuah gang, Naruto turun menghadang Itachi yang tampak terkejut.

"K-kau!"

"Itachi! Aku tidak akan mengatakanya lagi. Lepaskan dia selagi aku masih memintanya secara baik-baik."

"Tch. Apa kau lupa Naruto. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku pernah berjanji padamu. Bahwa aku akan mengambil Hinata darimu. Dan sekarang saatnya aku menepati janji itu!"

"Kalau begitu. Harus ada yang mati diantara kita berdua. Dan itu adalah kau!" Naruto berlari kearah Itachi.

Itachipun lekas melempar Hinata hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding dan merosot jatuh.

"Itachi! Beraninya kau!" geram Naruto melihat gadis pujaanya terluka.

Dengan kunainya, Itachi berusaha untuk menghabisi Naruto. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam. Meski dengan tangan kosong, ia mampu membuat wajah Itachi babak belur dan akhirnya tumbang oleh tendangan mautnya yang mengenai wajah Itachi. Itachi pun terkapar.

Melihat Itachi tak bergerak sama sekali membuat hati kecil Naruto sedikit sedih. Bagaimanapun dulu Itachi adalah sahabatnya. Naruto berpikir Itachi telah mati. Namun saat ia berbalik hendak menghampiri Hinata Itachi bangun dan mengarahkan kunainya pada Naruto.

"Naruto! awas!"

To be continue

-o0o-

Hai semua. Author baru nih :-D mohon kritik dan saranya yah. Arigatou..


	2. Chapter 2

"GENG AKATSUKI"

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Naruto x Hinata

Genre : Action, friendship, romance

Rate : T

AU, OOC, TYPO

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

CHAPTER 1

•

Note : "songhyeji" = percakapan

'Songhyeji' = kata hati

Author Note : ff ini gaje dan aneh

Chapter 2 ^^

"Kalau begitu. Harus ada yang mati diantara kita berdua. Dan itu adalah kau!" Naruto berlari kearah Itachi.

Itachipun lekas melempar Hinata hingga tubuhnya membentur dinding dan merosot jatuh.

"Itachi! Beraninya kau!" geram Naruto melihat gadis pujaanya terluka.

Dengan kunainya, Itachi berusaha untuk menghabisi Naruto. Naruto pun tak tinggal diam. Meski dengan tangan kosong, ia mampu membuat wajah Itachi babak belur dan akhirnya tumbang oleh tendangan mautnya yang mengenai wajah Itachi. Itachi pun terkapar.

Melihat Itachi tak bergerak sama sekali membuat hati kecil Naruto sedikit sedih. Bagaimanapun dulu Itachi adalah sahabatnya. Naruto berpikir Itachi telah mati. Namun saat ia berbalik hendak menghampiri Hinata, Itachi bangun dan mengarahkan kunainya pada Naruto.

"Naruto! awas!"

BRUGH!

Semua orang tampak tegang menahan napasnya. Tepat di kaki Naruto, Itachi terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang kritis." kata Kakashi yang muncul di belakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik. "Astaga, hampir saja. Kakashi, Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah."

Hinata berlari menghampiri mereka. "Naruto!"

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Naruto begitu cemas.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tapi orang itu- apa dia mati?"

Kakashi berjongkok untuk memeriksanya. "Denyut nadinya lemah. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." katanya lalu membopong tubuh Itachi.

"Maaf Kakashi. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku, harus mengantar Hinata pulang. Ayahnya pasti cemas. Nanti aku akan menyusul usai mengantar Hinata pulang."kata Naruto.

Hinata memandang Naruto senang.

"Baiklah. Ini sudah berakhir. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Kau tenang saja."

"Terimakasih."

Kakashi mengangguk lalu pamit pergi.

"Kalau begitu, mari kuantar kau pulang." ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata memeluk Naruto. "Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. "Tentu. Tak kan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, Hinata-chan. Karena jika kau terluka, maka akulah yang akan jauh merasakan sakitnya."

Hinata tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu melepas pelukanya. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Iya."

Di rumah sakit Konoha beberapa hari kemudian..

Naruto dan Kakashi tampak berlari di lorong rumah sakit.

"Itu di sana." tunjuk Kakashi.

Mereka pun lekas menghampiri seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana dokter Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang sampai lebih dulu.

Gadis merah muda tersebut menggeleng. "Maaf. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkanya."

Naruto termenung sejenak mendengarnya.

#skip

Masih di sekitar rumah sakit, tampak Naruto duduk melamun di bangku taman.

Kakashi datang menepuk bahunya. "Apa yang mengganggumu komandan?". Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kupikir, aku bisa memberinya kesempatan kedua." kata Naruto sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Hidup seseorang tiada yang tahu. Mungkin ini hal yang pantas untuknya. Jangan merasa bersalah. Karena ini bukan salahmu."

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

'Itachi, semoga kau damai di alam sana. Maaf karena telah membunuhmu.'

•

•

Dengan peristiwa perampokan yang berhasil digagalkan oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan, Geng Akatsuki berhasil ditangkap. Dan sisa anggota geng harus menjalani hukuman penjara selama 15 tahun. Sementara nasib sang ketua geng yang meninggal akibat perkelahian dengan Naruto yang dibantu Kakashi, di kebumikan di pemakaman umum, karena anggota keluarganya tak diketahui keberadaanya. Kota Konoha pun kembali tenang.

"Terimakasih." kata Naruto setelah menyelesaikan administrasi di rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja.

Iapun hendak pulang ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Sakura memapah seorang pemuda yang berlumuran darah.

"Tolong ambilkan kursi roda cepat!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto pun lekas mengambil kursi roda yang tak jauh darinya lalu membantu mendudukan pasien tak dikenal itu.

Pemuda itu tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku menemukanya tergeletak di jalan saat aku hendak pergi kemari. Ah Naruto, bantu aku mendorongnya ke ruang ICU." pinta Sakura.

"Tentu."

Merekapun lantas membawa pasien itu untuk segera ditolong.

"Sankyu." kata Sakura sesaat sebelum pintu ruang ICU ditutup.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranya sejak tadi. Bukan karena dulu ia sempat menyukai Sakura, si dokter cantik itu. Tapi karena pasien itu. Wajahnya tampak tak asing di matanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura keluar. Ia melihat sekeliling seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Namun senyum kecutnya sudah cukup menjawab, bahwa apa yang ia ingin lihat saat ini tak ada di sana.

"Sedang mencari seseorang dokter?" kata seorang gadis kuncir dua membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ah, Ino. Kau membuatku takut. Kenapa selalu muncul tiba-tiba hm?" kata Sakura sembari memegang dadanya.

Ino mencibir, "Aku tepat di belakangmu nona Haruno." katanya mendorong atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu keluar.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tak melihatmu ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Itu karena kau sedang memikirkan pria itu. Hah.. Kalau kau suka denganya, kenapa kau menolak cintanya?" kata Ino heran.

"Astaga Ino, kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak memikirkan Naruto." kata Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Ino tersenyum lalu mengejar Sakura. "Jadi benarkan kalau kau sebenarnya masih menyukai dia?"

"Tentu saja tidak." kata Sakura pura-pura cuek. "Naruto, dia sudah mendapat kekasih yang pantas untuknya, yaitu Hinata."

"Untuk apa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri?"

Sakura terhenti dan menoleh pada sahabatnya itu."Ino, aku kan sudah bilang. Aku tidak menyukai Naruto lagi. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!" kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit dinaikkan.

Ino malah tersenyum, "Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau langsung mengira bahwa pria yang kumaksud adalah Naruto, saat aku tak sekalipun menyebut nama Naruto? Bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas?"

Sakura tertohok seketika. Iapun segera menggeleng, seolah menghalau sesuatu yang melintas dipikiranya. "Err... Ino, kau ini bicara apa? Sudah ya, aku masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." katanya sembari melangkah pergi.

Ino menatap punggung Sakura sejenak. "Kenapa kau suka sekali terlibat hal yang rumit?"

.

Dengan alasan ada pekerjaan, Sakura berhasil kabur dari introgasi sahabatnya, Ino. Iapun lalu pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci tanganya.

Di depan cermin Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati dalam menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Wanita kuncir dua itu sangat pintar bemain kata-kata. Dan aku selalu terjebak oleh permainanya. Baka!" Sakura menepuk wastafel dengan sedikit keras saking kesalnya. Namun akibatnya ia meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi tanganya yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba...

"Oh ya ampun, apa seorang dokter selalu menyembunyikan kata kasar mereka di toilet?"

"Hah?" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya membelalak mendapati seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya lewat pantulan cermin di hadapanya. Ia pun lekas membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gugup.

"Hi-Hinata? Kau.. Di sini?"

Di ruang yang berbeda, seorang pria berkulit putih yang tak lain adalah orang asing yang ditolong Sakura, telah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU ke ruang rawat. Lukanya yang cukup parah di bagian kepala, membuat ia harus merelakan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya untuk dipotong.

"Menurutmu, dia ini siapa? Kenapa dokter Sakura membawanya kemari? Aish.. Dia pasti terpikat pada wajah tampan pria asing ini. Apa dia tidak tau, kalau perbuatanya ini akan menyebabkan masalah pada dirinya sendiri? Kepala rumah sakit pasti tidak akan melepaskan dokter Sakura. Benar begitu kan Shikamaru?" tanya seorang perawat tampan bernama Neji pada rekan kerjanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab pria yang selalu menguncir rambutnya keatas seperti ijuk itu cuek.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Neji mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Yakk, seharusnya aku tak perlu bertanya padamu. Kau tau, aku sangat menyesalinya sekarang."

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas lelah menghadapi rekannya yang sangat cerewet ini.

"Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu dan cepat pergi. Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan."

"Ah, kau benar."

#skip

Sakura mematung melihat gadis cantik di hadapanya. Tak tahu apa dan bagaimana ia harus bersikap. Haruskah ia menyapa lebih dulu? Atau haruskah ia pergi saja? Sakura menggeleng menyadarkan pikiranya kembali dan tersenyum manis.

"Ahh..." Mulut Sakura yang terbuka mendadak tertutup kembali. Ia kesulitan mencari kata untuk menyapa gadis berambut indigo itu.

Hinata terkikik pelan. "Sakura, kenapa kau gugup sekali? Santai saja. Bernafaslah karna aku tak kan memberitahu siappapun tentang umpatanmu itu."

Sakura hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya. 'Andai kau tahu, bukan itu yang sedang kucemaskan.'

"Hal seperti itu memang kurang baik untuk repotasimu sebagai dokter. Apalagi kepala rumah sakit pak Jiraiya sangat ketat terhadap atitude bawahanya. Pasti bekerja dengan orang seperti itu membuatmu sangat tertekan."

"Tidak juga. Aku mengerti. Pak Jiraiya melakukan itu demi kebaikan rumah sakit. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Apalagi sampai tertekan. Itu tidak mungkin." jawab Sakura mulai tenang.

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali kalau begitu." kata Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Maksudku ini rumah sakit bukan mal yang tiap hari kau kunjungi. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Haha.. Tidak Sakura. Aku kebetulan lewat dan berpikir untuk mengunjungimu. Mungkin mengajakmu minum kopi sebentar?" ajak Hinata.

"Ah benarkah? Kau sangat baik Hinata. Tapi tidak terimakasih, karena aku sibuk dan maaf tidak bisa memenuhi ajakanmu. Maafkan aku." Sakura membungkuk sejenak sebagai tanda perpisahan. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Tunggu." seru Hinata.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik. "Ya Hinata?"

Hinata berjalan mendekat. "Aku tau kau merasa canggung padaku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan Naruto adalah hal yang sangat benar."

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. 'Bernafaslah Sakura. Kau tau ini yang akan dia bicarakan. Kau sudah menduga hal itu. Aku hanya perlu menyiapkan hatiku.'

"Kau tahu, saat kau memutuskan untuk membuang Naruto, aku sangat marah padamu. Aku berpikir kau sudah hilang akal karena menyia nyiakan orang sebaik dan setulus dia. Memang butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya mencintaiku. Tapi dengan peristiwa tempo hari, aku yakin ia juga sangat mencintaiku. Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan Naruto. Sekarang ia bahagia bersamaku." kata Hinata sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Perasaan Sakura seketika terasa perih. Sesak sekali rasanya. Rasa sakit itu seakan mencekik lehernya. Berulangkali ia harus menarik nafasnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Itu bagus sekali." ucapnya sembari memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Jadi, kau akan datang ke acara pertunangan kami kan?" ucap Hinata membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"Pp-pertunangan?"

"Iya Sakura. Akhirnya aku dan Naruto akan bertunangan minggu depan. Aku juga membawakanmu undanganya. Ini." Hinata menyerahkan sebuah kertas berwarna merah marun pada Sakura.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura menerima undangan itu. Pandangan matanya terlihat kabur tertutup air mata.

"Wah, undanganya sangat cantik." kata Sakura terbata. Ia terus menunduk berpura-pura memperhatikan desain undanganya. Padahal yang terjadi Sakura hanya ingin menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Iya, Naruto yang memilihnya. Kau benar. Warnanya sangat cantik."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan datang. Tentu saja. Emm, maaf Hinata, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya untuk mengecek keadaan pasien. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu." kata Sakura seraya membungkuk untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Terimakasih Sakura. Sampai bertemu minggu depan." sahut Hinata.

"Baiklah." lekas Sakura beranjak dari tempat menyakitkan itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahanya meluncur cepat membasahi pipinya.

'Tidak boleh ada yangmelihatku menangis seperti ini.' pikirnya.

.

Pasien asing itu mulai sadar. Ia mengerjap sejenak. Kepalanya terasa pusing namun ia tetap bersikukuh untuk bangun.

"Ahh." ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Onyx hitamnya berputar mencoba mengenali tempat dimana ia berada saat itu.

'Rumah sakit?'

Tatapan matanya menjadi gelisah saat menyadari dimana dirinya. Ia pun tergesa turun dari tempat tidur. Akibatnya penyangga infusnya terjatuh. Dan ia baru tau ada selang infus yang menancap di tangan kirinya. Lekas ia tarik selang infusnya dengan kasar. Darah segar mengalir dari tanganya. Namun ia tak peduli. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun pria berambut khas pantat ayam itu merasa bahwa ia tak seharusnya berada di tempat itu sekarang.

'Aku harus segera pergi.'

Ia tertatih menuju pintu. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintunya sedikit, matanya membulat ketika melihat seseorang berjalan cepat kearah ruanganya.

'Sial!'

Lekas ia tutup kembali pintunya, dan kembali berbaring secepat yang ia bisa. Seketika ia langsung menutup matanya saat terdengar pintu dibuka.

Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sakura, segera masuk dan menutup pintunya. Sudut matanya melirik pasien yang masih belum sadar. Setidaknya itu yang ia lihat.

Sakura pun menumpahkan segala kesedihanya di balik pintu no 66 itu.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" umpatnya sembari memukul pelan kepalanya.

Sang pasien yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar, merasa penasaran juga dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sebelah matanya terbuka sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan di sana.

'Astaga, gadis itu? Bukankah dia yang sudah menolongku?'

Onyx hitam itu segera tertutup lagi saat Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Ini memalukan. Aku sangat sedih pada apa yang kulakukan sendiri." ia seka air matanya dengan ujung kemejanya. "Bukankah ini yang kuinginkan? Naruto, dia bahagia. Bahkan aku akan melihat dia bertunangan dengan gadis yang dicintainya." tangisnya kembali pecah. Isak tangisnya sama sekali tak dapat ditahanya. "Aku bahagia. Tapi hatiku terasa sakit dalam waktu yang sama. Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hiks..hiks.." Sakura merosot turun dan memeluk lututnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

'Sial! Harus berapa lama lagi aku pura-pura pingsan begini?' batin si pasien kesal. 'Cepatlah pergi!'

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Aku hanya, hanya.. Huhuhuhu..." tangis Sakura kembali meledak. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata ini? Aku- aku lelah menangis."

"Baka!"

Sakura terperanjat mendengar sebuah suara seseorang. Jantungnya berdebar karena suara itu tidak berasal dari mulutnya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan bangkit. Dengan sedikit ragu, perlahan Sakura mendekati pasien asing itu.

"Dia masih belum sadar. Tapi tadi suara siapa?" gumam Sakura. Ia mulai merasa merinding. "Ini aneh. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

Si pasien pun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terhenti saat hendak pergi. Ia menatap pasien asing itu dengan dahi mengkerut. "Apa ini?"

.

.

To be continued

##############

Halo, maaf baru up sekarang hehe,,

Maaf juga buat yang nungguin (iya, saya tau kagak ada yang nungguin) tapi saya tetap ingin melanjutkannya sampai akhir ! Mohon dukunganya ya semuanya! Terimakasih.

Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu 😘


	3. Chapter 3

"GENG AKATSUKI"

PAIR: SASUKE X SAKURA

NARUTO X HINATA

GENRE: ACTION, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE: T

AU, OOC, TYPO

DISCLAIMERS: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N: "SONGHYEJI"=PERCAKAPAN

'SONGHYEJI'=KATA DALAM HATI

FF INI GAJE DAN ANEH

Di Chapter sebelumnya...

.

"Dia masih belum sadar. Tapi tadi suara siapa?" gumam Sakura. Ia mulai merasa merinding. "Ini aneh. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

Si pasien pun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terhenti saat hendak pergi. Ia menatap pasien asing itu dengan dahi mengkerut. "Apa ini?"

o0o

Chapter 3

.

.

'Gawat! Apa dia tahu kalau aku sudah siuman?' Batinya cemas. Tentu akan lebih baik jika kepura-puraanya ini tidak terbongkar. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka akan sulit baginya untuk kabur. Pihak rumah sakit tentu akan mengawasinya dengan ketat.

Sementara itu Sakura terkejut karena melihat infus yang terlepas dari tangan pasienya.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi,huh? Neji dan Shikamaru tidak memasangnya dengan benar. Bagaimana mereka bisa seceroboh ini? Astaga, untung saja aku melihatnya." Kata Sakura jengkel dan memasang infusnya kembali. Tapi melihat ada darah di tangan pasien asing itu, membuat Sakura termenung dan bergumam lirih. "Darah?" Perasaan Sakurapun menjadi tidak enak. Terlebih saat emerald cantiknya mendapati darah yang sama berceceran di lantai.

"Ini tidak mungkin- kan?" Ia melirik pria yang terbaring di hadapannya dengan was-was. Sejenak otaknya berputar merangkai dugaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Sial' umpat pria yang masih terpejam itu kesal. Jelas usahanya untuk tetap diam berakhir sia-sia. Onyx kelamnya pun terbuka dan lekas menarik Sakura yang terperanjat untuk mengekang lehernya dari belakang.

"Jika kau mencoba untuk teriak, maka bersiaplah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada nyawamu!"ancam pria berwajah dingin itu.

"Akh! A- aku tidak akan teriak!" Ucap Sakura terbata. Sekarang ia mengerti sejarah terlepasnya infus itu bukanlah perbuatan kedua bawahannya. Perasaannya tak mampu percaya, bahwa ia baru saja menyelamatkan seseorang yang malah ingin membunuhnya.

"Hn, itu bagus. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kalau saja kau tidak tiba-tiba masuk dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bodoh itu, ini terjadi karena kesalahanmu sendiri!"Katanya seraya mengeratkan kekangan tangannya, membuat Sakura meringis menahan sesak dan sakit di lehernya.

Dan demi mendengar kata-kata pria itu, seketika membuat perasaan Sakura semakin hancur dan jadi frustasi.

"Ya. Itu memang benar! Pertama aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menolak Naruto, dan disusul kesalahan kedua dengan menyelamatkan hidupmu. Orang yang mungkin tak berniat untuk hidup!"

"Hn?" Pria itu melohok tak percaya karena gadis yang disanderanya malah curhat padanya. Padahal hidupnya sedang dalam bahaya. Wanita memang susah untuk dimengerti.

Sakura terisak dan melanjutkan curhatnya." Aku tahu, aku selalu melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan besar. Tapi kenapa tak ada yang bertanya kenapa aku melakukanya, apa alasanku melakukan semua itu? Bahkan tak ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku amat dinistakan begini?"

Pria bersurai hitam itupun dibuat makin tak mengerti.

"Sudah, diamlah!" Bentak pria itu sembari membekap mulut Sakura. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak peduli pada kisah cintamu, kehidupanmu, bahkan semua kebodohan yang kau lakukan. Yang aku inginkan adalah kau membawaku pergi dari tempat ini dengan aman. Apa kau mengerti!"

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam meski ia berkali-kali mengutuk nasibnya yang dibuat oleh author dengan begitu malang. *eh

Pria itupun melepas bekapan pada mulut Sakura. "Sekarang aku ingin kau membawaku dengan kursi roda itu," telunjuknya mengarah pada kursi roda yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Jika ada yang bertanya, kau tau kan apa yang harus kau katakan?"

Sambil terisak, Sakura bangkit dan menghapus air matanya. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Kau bisa bicara baik-baik padaku, jika kau butuh pertolongan. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Omong kosong!" Sahut pria itu ketus. "Tak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang akan melakukan hal merugikan seperti itu. Menolong orang lain? Tch! Kau bahkan berharap aku mempercayai kata-kata dari orang seperti dirimu? Orang yang menolong orang lain karena uang. Begitukah? Sungguh menyedihkan."

"Apa?! Itu tidak benar!" Sanggah Sakura terkejut.

"Cukup! Aku sudah tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan sandiwara bodohmu. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan. Dan akan kuanggap bahwa kau sudah membantuku," Pria itu berpaling memunggungi Sakura. Hati kecilnya tak bisa memungkiri kebaikan yang telah Sakura lakukan untuknya. Tapi ego dan prinsip yang ia yakini selama ini tak mengizinkannya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Langkahnya ia seret menuju sudut ruangan dimana kursi itu berada dan membawanya mendekati pria itu. 'Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan, hingga membuatku pantas mendapatkan semua penderitaan ini? Aku telah jatuh oleh kata-kata wanita Hyuga itu dan sekarang aku menjadi tawanan tak bersyarat pria asing yang ku selamatkan hidupnya. Kata menyesal pun tak kan mampu menggambarkan semuanya.'

"Apa kau akan menyudahi lamunanmu..." pria itu mendengus kesal. "...dokter?"

Sakura tersentak dan sadar bahwa pria asing itu telah berpindah ke kursi roda yang dipegangnya. "Hm."

"Astaga, kau membuang waktuku terlalu banyak. Lakukan ini dengan cepat, atau semua akan lebih buruk." Ancamnya lagi.

Lekas Sakura mendorong kursi roda itu, sebelum pria ini mengeluarkan ancaman untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah kenapa ia malah menaruh iba pada pria asing itu. Caranya menggambarkan sifat manusia menunjukkan ketidak adilan yang mungkin pria itu rasakan. Usianya mungkin tak terpaut jauh darinya. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit bersyukur, karena ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih tak beruntung darinya.

oo0oo

Sepasang kaki berhighells sedang berwarna merah tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Hyuga Hinata. Ya, gadis yang beberapa menit yang lalu menemui Sakura itu tampak menghampiri mobil berwarna putih.

Kaca mobil itu perlahan diturunkan seseorang dari dalam. Wajah bergaris yang cukup tampan dengan rambut blondenya, tampak menyembul keluar.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia akan datang. Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata menampakkan senyum yang mengembang indah.

Mimik lega tampak menghiasi wajah Naruto. Tadinya ia takut Sakura masih marah padanya dan malas untuk datang, mengingat insiden memalukan di rumah sakit 2 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu, Naruto yang sangat percaya diri, mengira Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa melihat situasi, Naruto nekad menyatakan cintanya di depan para staf rumah sakit, atasanya- pak Jiraiya, dan pasien yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tapi bukanya berkesan manis, perbuatanya justru mengakibatkan Sakura mendapat teguran keras dari pak Jiraiya karena bertanggung jawab atas keributan yang timbul. Baiklah, itu mungkin bukan kesalahan besar. Tapi sifat pak Jiraiya yang sangat perfective membuatnya menjadi besar hingga mengancam kelangsungan karir Sakura sebagai dokter. Dan ya, penolakanpun akhirnya diterima oleh Naruto. Sejak saat itu Naruto tak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sakura. Dan insiden perampokan itu menjadi awal pertemuanya kembali dengan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun?"

Sentuhan lembut di tanganya menarik kesadaran Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku hanya merasa beruntung memilikimu. Tak akan ada masalah yang tak dapat diselesaikan selama kau ada di sampingku. Terimakasih, Hime."tangan kiri Naruto menumpuk di atas tangan Hinata. Pandangan mereka sejenak bertemu, menciptakan semu merah di kedua pipi mereka.

Namun sayang sekali, keromantisan itu tak berlangsung lama karena suara yang datang dari lobi rumah sakit mengusik mereka. Sakura dan pria asing itu tampak adu mulut meski dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat? Siput?"

"Orang akan curiga jika aku membawamu lari seperti keledai, bodoh."

"Apa? Kau baru saja menyebutku bodoh? Kau mau mati heh?" Pria asing itu berniat untuk bangkit, namun Sakura lekas menekan kuat kedua bahu pria asing itu hingga membuatnya kembali duduk. Sakura menyadari Naruto dan Hinata tengah menatap kearah mereka.

Ia berjongkok dan pura-pura memijit bahu pria asing itu seraya berbisik. "Ada yang memperhatikan kita, di depan sana. Tolong bersikaplah yang baik, kalau kau ingin selamat."

"Hn, siapa kau sok mengajariku soal sikap? Sikap yang baik tak kan membantumu bertahan di dunia yang keras ini."

"Aku tahu. Tapi pria blonde itu seorang polisi. Apa kau berniat terlibat masalah denganya?"

Sontak pria itu menoleh ke arah yang diinterupsikan Sakura. "Orang itu?" Desisnya.

"Apa? Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menegaskan bahwa polisi yang kau bicarakan tadi adalah orang itu. Itu saja," ucapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam memandang Naruto.

Sakura ber-o saja mendengarnya. Lalu gantian emerald Sakura yang membulat saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan kearahnya.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana ini? Mereka akan ke sini!" Panik Sakura. "Kurasa kita harus kabur."

"Jangan bodoh!" Cegah pria itu menggenggam tangan Sakura tanpa sadar. "Itu akan membuatnya curiga. Jadi bersikaplah seolah semua baik-baik saja."

Sakura menatap onyx pria itu tak yakin. 'Astaga, kenapa kesanya aku malah berkomplot dengan penjahat ini ya? Benar-benar tidak bisa kupercaya.'

"Apa ada masalah?"tanya Naruto memandang kedua orang di hadapanya dengan curiga.

"Ah.. em, kami hanya..."

"Oh,"potong Naruto sesaat setelah melihat tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. "Maafkan kami, Dokter Sakura. Kami tidak tahu kalau kalian begitu dekat. Tentu tidak mungkin terjadi masalah kan? Hehe..,"

Hinata pun tersenyum melihatnya. "Selamat ya, Dokter. Kalau dia sudah sembuh, ajak dia sekalian untuk menghadiri pertunangan kami. Benar kan, Naruto-kun?"kata Hinata senang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Tentu saja pernyataan mereka barusan membuat Sakura dan pria asing itu melohok tak mengerti.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini bicara apa sih?"tanya Sakura sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kekasihmu ini, Dokter?"

""Apa?""seru mereka berdua lalu saling berpandangan.

Tapi di luar dugaan, pertanyaan Naruto barusan justru menumbuhkan sebuah ide di kepala pria asing itu.

"Ah iya. Namaku Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto,"kata Sasuke memberi senyum miringnya. "Sayang, mereka temanmu kan?"

Sontak Sakura melotot mendengarnya. 'Sayang? Dasar gila! Apa yang pria bodoh ini katakan?'

"Naruto,Hinata. Tolong jangan salah paham. Dia ini sebenarnya..."

"Ayolah,"potong Sasuke tak memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. "Kenapa kau ingin menyembunyikan status hubungan kita? Akui saja kalau kita saling mencintai," ujarnya sembari menggenggam lebih erat tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi, tapi...,"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kami pulang dulu. Kami harus bersiap untuk acara minggu depan. Pastikan kalian untuk datang ya, jaa~,"kata Naruto lalu pergi bersama Hinata.

"Mereka pasangan yang lucu ya, Naruto-kun?"kata Hinata saat masuk dalam mobil.

"Hm,"angguk Naruto tersenyum. Ia senang karena akhirnya Sakura memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Tapi entah kenapa, tatapan mata Sasuke sedikit mengganggunya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura jengkel dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata tadi.

"Apa sih maumu? Aku sudah menuruti semua permintaanmu agar kau bisa pergi diam-diam dari sini. Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit menghargai bantuan orang lain, heh?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku melakukan itu untuk membantumu, tau!"kata Sasuke datar.

Lekas hal itu membuat mulut Sakura menganga."Membantu apanya? Kau membuatku terjebak dalam masalah yang sangat besar, dan kau menyebut hal itu 'membantu'? Sebenarnya aku punya salah apa padamu? Kau marah karena aku menyelamatkanmu? Baiklah. Aku sudah menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu. Jadi aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi jika kau ingin lompat dari gedung lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli,"Sakura terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu. Kedua tanganya terangkat menutupi wajahnya karena putus asa.

Sasuke tampak menghela nafas lelahnya. "Apa kau sudah selesai? Dasar wanita cerewet. Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak berniat bunuh diri seperti yang kau tuduhkan."

Sakura tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu merebut Naruto dari tangan Hinata?"

"Apa?!"

.

-o0o-

To

Be

Con

Ti

Nue

.

.

.

Hai-hai :D

Author abal nan pasaran ini kembali hadir bawa cerita lanjutan Geng Akatsuki. Lama ya. Iya, maklum ada beberapa hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ini comebacknya juga perlu usaha yang keras lho :(

Hargai dengan ninggalin jejak yak :D

Krisarnya juga boleh. Ane terbuka soal kritik dan saran. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan buat kasih masukkan. Ok?

Arigatou,

~Songhyeji


	4. Chapter 4

"GENG AKATSUKI"

PAIR: SASUKE X SAKURA

NARUTO X HINATA

GENRE: ACTION, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE: T

AU, OOC, TYPO

DISCLAIMERS: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N: "SONGHYEJI"=PERCAKAPAN

'SONGHYEJI'=KATA DALAM HATI

FF INI GAJE DAN ANEH

 **Special thanks: KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 **.**

Sasuke tampak menghela nafas lelahnya. "Apa kau sudah selesai? Dasar wanita cerewet. Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak berniat bunuh diri seperti yang kau tuduhkan."

Sakura tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika aku membantumu merebut Naruto dari tangan Hinata?"

"Apa?!"

oo0oo

Sasuke memutar bola matanya tampak bosan, "kau bersikap seolah kau terkejut dan tak mengerti apa yang ku katakan. Menjijikan sekali."

"Oi! Diamlah!" Sakura bangkit sembari mengangkat telunjuknya mengarah pada Sasuke, "jangan bicara sembarangan, seolah kau tahu segalanya ya."

"Memang tahu," sahut Sasuke malas.

"Kau!" Geram Sakura jengkel.

"Si Naruto itu, kau menyukainya kan?" Kata Sasuke tepat menusuk hati Sakura. "...tapi dia lebih memilih Hinata," sambungnya membuat Sakura sweetdrop seketika. "Yak, aku bisa mengerti sih kenapa Naruto lebih memilih wanita itu ketimbang dirimu."

Sakura lantas mendelik gusar mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar mengejek dirinya. Namun dia memilih untuk tetap diam, karena ia sedang malas meladeni pria pantat ayam itu.

Sasuke tampak membentuk sebuah kotak dengan dua telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Sakura seolah itu adalah kamera yang siap membidik sasaran. "Selain cerewet, kau itu memiliki dada yang rata, tubuh pendek, dan juga gemuk. Tentu saja kau kalah jauh dari wanita itu."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

 **Duagh!**

Bogem Sakura meluncur begitu mulus hingga membuat sudut bibir Sasuke berdarah. Perlu diingat bahwa tak ada wanita di dunia ink yang akan senang dikatain seperti itu.

' _Sial. Aku terlalu meremehkan kekuatan dokter pink ini,'_

"Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak bicara sembarangan kan," kata Sakura sedikit terengah. _'Aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa aku sungguh menunggu kesempatan untuk menghajar mulut sialmu itu, Sasuke! Akhirnya. Mari kita lihat, apa kau akan berani macam-macam lagi denganku.'_

Inner Sakura tertawa puas. Sampai suara seseorang menghentikan tawa evilnya itu.

"Dokter ... Sakura?"

Emerald Sakura membulat seketika menyadari suara berat setengah serak khas aki-aki tua yang sangat ia hafal itu. Lekas ia menoleh dan mendapati Pak Jiraiya mematung di sana. Juga Ino yang menjatuhkan peralatan medis dan membekap mulutnya yang ternganga. Bahkan kedua assistenya, Neji dan Shikamaru ada di sana.

 _'Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Mereka, mereka menyaksikan semuanya?'_

oo0oo

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata melemparkan senyuman manis pada calon tunangannya tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga ia tak menanggapi ucapan Hinata. Jangankan menanggapi, menolehpun tidak. Ia masih pada posisinya menghadap ke depan dengan tangan yang memegang kemudi.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata sedih dan khawatir. Sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit, Naruto lebih banyak diam. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mengacuhkan Hinata. _'Aku sungguh ingin memahami dirimu, Naruto. Tapi kenapa kau seolah menutup diri dariku? Apakah, apakah kau masih menyimpan rasa cinta pada Sakura? Cinta pertamamu?'_

Perasaan nyeri menghantam hati Hinata. Bagaimanapun setelah sekian lama ia berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto sepenuhnya, ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang dari masa lalu masih menghantui hubungan mereka. Hinata sadar, meski hal itu hanya ada dalam benaknya sendiri, tapi perasaan takut akan kehilangan Naruto tak bisa ia tepis dengan mudah.

"Na,Naruto-kun?" Lembut tangan Hinata menyentuh bahu Naruto. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Naruto sedikit tersentak, "ah, Hinata-chan, maaf."

Naruto pun beranjak turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas kecewanya lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Ahaha.. tidak masalah," sahut Naruto ceria seperti biasa.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sedih. _'Apa tawa juga ekspresi bahagiamu itu adalah bagian dari kepura-puraanmu? Kau tahu segalanya tentangku. Tapi kau tak membiarkan orang lain memahami dirimu. Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa?'_

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa," kata Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

"E-eh, Hime!" Panggil Naruto sesaat sebelum Hinata menyentuh pagar besi rumahnya.

"Hm?" Sahut Hinata sembari menolehkan kepalanya membuat helai indigonya menari.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menghampiri calon tunanganya tersebut, "kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Benarkah?" Panik Hinata dan lekas memeriksa isi tas biru yang dibawanya.

"Hehe.. bukan itu," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau melupakan ini," Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukanya.

Hinata menutup matanya dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. _'Dan ini? Kenapa harus bersikap seperti ini jika hatimu menginginkan yang lain?'_

"Pelukan sebelum kita berpisah. Kenapa bisa kau melupakan itu? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau mulai pikun, hm?" Canda Naruto.

"Ada apa denganku?" Hinata mengulang pertanyaan Naruto seolah bertanya, benarkah ini pertanyaan untukku? _'Kau yang ada apa? Kau memikirkan wanita lain saat bersamaku.'_

"Iya. Aku bisa meminta Sakura untuk memeriksamu, jika perlu," Naruto terkekeh.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menyebut nama wanita lain saat ia sedang bersama kekasihnya? Itu membuat prasangka Hinata semakin buruk saja.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku, aku sangat lelah. Aku akan segera istirahat "

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hime," Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata sekilas, "aku pergi dulu."

Hinata mengangguk sembari memaksakan senyum di bibirnya.

Pria blonde itupun melenggang pergi dan menghilang di balik mobil yang ditumpanginya.

Hati Hinata tiba-tiba terasa sesak saat mobil Naruto berlalu dari hadapanya. Memaksa buliran bening itu keluar dan turun membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu lagi, Naruto."

oo0oo

"Perbuatanmu itu sungguh tidak terhormat, Dokter Sakura," kata Pak Jiraiya saat berada di ruangan miliknya.

Sakura yang hanya mampu tertunduk lesu, mengutuk nasibnya yang begitu naas. Lepas dari kandang singa, ia masuk ke kandang gorila. Perumpaan macam apa ini?

"Maafkan saya, Pak."

"Apa menurutmu dengan minta maaf, semuanya akan beres begitu saja? Kau hutang penjelasan dan tanggung jawab yang besar tahu!"

"Iya, Pak," jawab Sakura makin terpuruk. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya? Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah satu perbuatan baik yang justru berbuntut sial seperti ini?

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, kalau Dokter Sakura mengizinkan," Sasuke yang berada satu ruangan itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

Sakura tersentak dan menoleh horor pada Sasuke. Mengingat riwayat perbuatan Sasuke yang menyusahkan dirinya, tentu Sakura sudah bersiap untuk sesuatu yang buruk. Bukan. Amat buruk. Entah hal gila apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibir manisnya itu. Manis? Ah, inner Sakura seketika mual.

"Dokter Sakura memukulku karena aku tidak mau membayar biaya rumah sakit."

"Hah?" Sakura jelas terkejut. Ia tak menyangka, Sasuke melindungi reputasinya dengan sangat baik. Sakura jadi sedikit menyesal karena telah berprasangka buruk pada Sasuke.

Sama dengan keterkejutan Sakura, Pak Jiraiya pun lantas berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, "apa?! Kau mendapat perawatan gratis?"

"Iya. Tapi Dokter Sakura sudah berjanji untuk menanggung semua biaya perawatanku," ujar Sasuke dengan telunjuk mengarah pada wajah Sakura.

"Apa?!" Seketika Sakura menarik kembali kata-kata penyesalanya. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan lagi. Dari awal ia sudah salah membantu pria tak tahu diri ini.

Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura lalu berbisik, "iyain aja. Kau tidak mau kan berlama-lama diceramahi pria tua ini?"

Sakura mendengus kesal sembari melayangkan death-glare lewat sudut mataya pada Sasuke.

"Itu benar pak."

Pak Jiraiya kembali duduk dengan tenang, "haaaah, bagus kalau begitu. Kalian boleh pergi."

Hah? Segitu aja? Jadi semua itu hanya karena masalah uang? Astaga~

"Baik, Pak. Permisi."

.

 _'Ya ampun, aku tak tahu seberapa persen data kesialanku hari ini. Hanya karena satu orang itu, satu orang yang tak ku kenal, aku harus merelakan sebagian gajiku untuk membayar administrasi rumah sakitnya. Bukan karena gajiku sedikit, tapi bulan ini aku belum membayar banyak tagihan. Kartu kredit, sewa rumah, laundry, belum biaya makan dan keperluan bulanan lainya. Semuanya yang sudah ku susun dengan baik, berantakan dalam sekejap. Dasar si troubble maker! Ini sih sama aja dengan keluar dari kandang singa, masuk ke kandang gorila, lalu aku terpaksa kembali ke kandang singa karena gorila itu lebih gila dari si singa. Tidak! Ini sudah cukup!'_

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Lalu Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau akan mengikutiku terus? Aku mau pergi ke toilet,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," jawab Sasuke santai sembari mendudukan pantatnya di kursi tunggu.

"Apa?!" Seru Sakura tak percaya, "dasar tak tahu diri. Aku sudah membayar biaya rumah sakitmu, dan kau berniat untuk menyusahkanku lagi? Seharusnya kau pergi jauh-jauh dariku! Kenapa kau membuatku berlaku kasar padamu? Kehadiranmu itu membuat hari-hariku sial, tahu!"

Sasuke termenung, "hn, tak tahu diri ya?"

"Iya, benar! Kenapa kau tak menghilang dan jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku saja? Oh, aku sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau melakukanya."

Sasuke lantas bangkit dari duduknya, "aku akan menghilang. Aku akan pergi sampai kau tidak bisa menemukanku di sudut dunia sekalipun. Apa itu membuatmu senang?"

"Astaga, aku bahkan sangat, sangat bahagia mendengarnya."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke memutar badanya membelakangi Sakura, "tapi tolong, jangan mencariku jika kau membutuhkanku, minggu depan."

"Minggu depan? Memangnya ada apa dengan minggu...," seketika Sakura menghentikan ucapanya. Ia teringat bahwa minggu depan adalah acara pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Ia bisa terlihat menyedihkan kalau harus datang seorang diri. _'Ah, aku akan bilang saja kalau Sasuke sudah mati. Haha.. tapi apa aku sanggup menghadapi semuanya? Orang yang kucintai akan bertunangan dengan orang lain di depan mataku. Apa aku akan kuat? Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan datang saja. Aku bisa menitipkan alasan pada Ino kalau aku ada operasi darurat. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Naruto kecewa? Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir aku tak menghargai undanganya? Hinata sudah jauh-jauh membawa undangan ini. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukanya.'_

Hati Sakura terus berdebat menimbulkan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah-ubah. Sebentar sedih, sebentar seperti sedang tertawa menang. Yah, sekilas ia malah tampak seperti orang gila.

"Terimakasih. Aku pergi," kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"E-eh!"

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum evil. _'Sudah ku duga.'_

"Kau boleh pergi setelah hari pertunangan itu."

"Hn?" Sasuke pura-pura heran, "ada apa? Bukankah kau ingin aku menghilang?"

Sakura memasang wajah datarnya, "jangan banyak tanya. Ikut aku sekarang," Sakura menyambar tangan Sasuke dan menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"E-eh! Kau tak jadi ke toilet?"

"Diamlah."

oo0oo

"Hari ini giliran Sai yang berjaga. Kau boleh pulang sekarang," kata Naruto pada Kakashi sembari memeriksa sebuah berkas.

"Yah, sejak Akatsuki ditangkap, harus ada salah satu dari kita yang berjaga-jaga di sini. Bagaimanapun ini sudah lebih dari seminggu. Mereka pasti sangat lelah karena harus lembur setiap malam. Kau pun jarang pulang ke rumah. Istirahatlah. Aku yang akan menemani Sai."

"Hm, aku adalah komandan di unit khusus kepolisian. Sudah tanggung jawabku untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku. Aku tidak akan mati karena lembur di kantor kan?" Gurau Naruto menghibur sahabatnya tersebut.

Selain Hinata, Kakashi adalah salah satu orang yang mengerti sejarah awal permusuhannya dengan geng Akatsuki. Mendiang Itachi adalah sosok yang selalu iri dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Itu terjadi saat mereka sama-sama sedang menempuh pendidikan di bangku SMA. Karena prestasi yang dicapai oleh Naruto di bidang olahraga basket, membuat namanya begitu harum di SMA itu. Sampai akhirnya kabar itu terdengar oleh Itachi yang notabene adalah kakak kelas Naruto, juga ketua dari geng bentukanya yang bernama Akatsuki. Ia merasa tak terima karena kepopuleranya perlahan tersingkir oleh Naruto. Ia pun lalu menantang Naruto untuk bermain basket.

.

 **Flasback on**

Cuaca begitu terik membuat atmosfir di lapangan basket sekolah terasa semakin panas. Namun tak sepanas hati Itachi yang sudah terbakar api amaterasu- api yang konon tak kan pernah padam.

"Kau duluan," Kata Itachi dengan sombongnya melempar bola ke arah Naruto.

Kini bola basket telah berada dalam kuasa Naruto. Itachi berdiri membelakangi ring basket. Di hadapan Itachi, Naruto mulai memantulkan bola basket.

"Pertandingan akan berakhir jika salah satu dari kita bisa mencetak 3 poin," ujar Itachi dengan seringai menantangnya.

"Hm.. Baiklah," balas Naruto lalu mulai melangkah pelan. Tentu saja dengan bola yang tetap dipantulkan.

Naruto dengan santainya memantulkan bola diantara kaki kananya lalu memantulkan bola melewat belakangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto dengan cepat melewati sisi kanan Itachi.

 _'Cepat juga,'_ batin Itachi lalu berusaha mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh di depannya.

Namun apa daya. Naruto sudah melakukan Lay-up dengan santai terlebih dahulu. Itachi pun berhenti berlari.

"1-0, Itachi-kun," ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya yang membuat Itachi mengumpat tidak suka.

Sekarang skor sudah 1-0 yang dipimpin oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya membutuhkan dua kali masuk lagi agar memenangkan one on one ini.

Kini giliran Itachi yang menyerang dan giliran Naruto bertahan. Naruto melempar bola ke Itachi sebagai foreplay.

 _'Jangan pikir kau bisa menang dariku, Naruto. Akan kulakukan apapun demi memenangkan pertandingan ini. Jika diperlukan, mencederaimu pun tak masalah. Ini semua demi harga diriku,'_ batin Itachi sambil menyeringai tipis.

Itachi mulai men-dribble bolanya dengan santai. Naruto memundurkan posisinya. Itachi mulai berlari ke sisi kiri Naruto dengan cepat. Namun Naruto dapat membaca gerakan lawanya dan turut mengkhawal Itachi.

Saat jarak mereka sudah mendekati ring, Itachi memutar badannya sambil memegang bola dengan kedua tangan. Dalam satu gerakan itu, Itachi juga mengangkat kedua sikunya yang sejajar dengan kepala Naruto.

"Arrg..." Rintih Naruto lalu terjatuh mencium lantai.

Itachi menyeringai lebar kala dirinya berhasil menyikut kepala Naruto dengan keras dengan dalih memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket.

 _'Tch, lemah,'_ batin Itachi yang menatap remeh Naruto.

Naruto mengkerutkan kening saat ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Naruto berdiri sembari menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Memar," gumam Naruto.

"Hahahaha. Sebaiknya bermainlah dengan hati-hati" kata Itachi lalu memungut bola dan melangkah pelan ke depan area Free Throw.

Naruto hanya diam. _'Sepertinya, Itachi mengikutsertakan perasaan pribadinya dalam permainan. Baikalah. Aku hanya perlu bermain hati-hati,'_ Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Giliranmu," kata Itachi yang sudah melempar bola foreplay ke Naruto.

 _'Ku pastikan kali ini untuk menambah poinku,'_ batin Naruto yang tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi.

Mereka kembali bermain. Naruto melakukan finishing dengan melakukan shooting didalam area. Poin Naruto pun bertambah 1 hingga sekarang kedudukan menjadi 2-1.

 _'Hm, bocah ini boleh juga,'_ batin Itachi lalu menerima bola foreplay dari Naruto. Ia mendribble bolanya sambil memikirkan cara agar bisa menjatuhkan lawanya.

 _'Setauku, Itachi tak pintar dalam hal jump-shot. Sebaiknya aku memblock Lay-upnya saja,'_ batin Naruto lalu mundur dan berdiri tidak jauh dari ring basket.

Itachi menyeringai karena akhirnya mengetahui langkah yang harus ia wujudkan ketika Naruto memilih menjaga pertahanan di sekitar ring.

Itachi pun melesat cepat. Ketika sudah waktunya, Itachi mengambil langkah sebanyak 2 kali dengan bola yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Naruto ikut melompat ketika Itachi melakukan Lay-up. Naruto berniat menepis bola yang dipegang oleh Itachi. Namun sayang. Dirinya kembali merasakan sakit ketika lutut Itachi mengenai ulu hatinya dengan keras.

"Argg!" Naruto kembali terjatuh dan Itachi kembali dapat memasukkan bolanya.

"Heh. Dasar bocah. Jika ingin menepisnya, sebaiknya jangan dari depan. Bersyukurlah kita bermain tidak memakai wasit. Kalau tidak, maka aku akan mendapatkan bonus 1 lemparan bebas berkat pelanggaran yang kau lakukan," kata Itachi dengan sombongnya.

Naruto kembali berdiri sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit. _'Sial. Itachi benar-benar akan melakukan apapun demi mengalahkan diriku. Aku tidak akan diam saja.'_

Skor telah menjadi 2-2. Mereka pun kembali pada posisi masing-masing. Kini giliran Naruto yang memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Berulang kali dribble sana-sini, hingga menghabiskan waktu kurang dari semenit. Dan di waktu yang tepat, Naruto melakukan Slam Dunk sebagai penutupnya. Itachi tercengang melihatnya. Terlebih karena benda bulat itu berhasil masuk ke dalam ring dan menambah poin bagi Naruto.

Setelah kembali memijak di lantai, Naruto mengambil bola dan berdiri menatap Itachi.

"Aku menang," kata Naruto membuat Itachi mengepalkan tanganya-marah.

"Itu hanya kebetulan. Lain kali, aku tidak akan kalah," sahut Itachi lalu bergegas pergi diikuti anggota gengnya.

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

"Naruto?" Panggil Kakashi.

Naruto tersadar, "ah iya. Ada apa?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya, "pulanglah. Kau kelihatan sedang banyak pikiran. Lagipula, pertunanganmu akan segera dilaksanakan. Tidak baik tampak buruk di hari spesialmu."

Naruto memijit pelan pelipisnya, "kurasa kau benar, Kakashi. Tadi siang aku bertemu seseorang di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Tempat yang sama?" Tanya Kakashi menangkap maksud arah pembicaraan Naruto mengenai Sakura.

"Jangan salah sangka. Justru yang ku maksud adalah kekasih Sakura. Entahlah, tatapan matanya begitu mengusikku. Rasanya aku pernah mendapat tatapan seprti itu di masa lalu."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Dahi Kakashi mengkerut, "apa ia menyebutkan nama lengkapnya?"

"Tidak."

Kakashi bergumam sejenak lalu menatap Naruto penuh selidik, "kau mengatakan itu bukan karena kau sedang cemburu kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak," bantah Naruto kaget. "Mana mungkin aku seperti itu? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Kakashi."

"Yah, aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu?"

"A-ah, sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," kata Naruto berusaha kabur dari introgasi aneh Kakashi. _'Dasar, selama ini aku sudah mati-matian melupakan Sakura. Kenapa harus membuat hatiku meragu lagi?'_

oo0oo

.

.

.

To

Be

Con

Tie

Nue

.

Hallo, di sini Songhyeji :))

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau updatenya lama. Juga aku ucapkan rasa terimakasih yang sedalam dalamnya buat author **Kazehiro Tatsuya** yang telah banyak membantu membuatkan scene basketnya :D. Thank you so much :')

Kira-kira Naruto bakal gagal move on dari Sakura gak ya? Secara setelah sekian lama, dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya lagi. Meski Naruto tahu ada Sasuke di samping Sakura, tapi tetap saja. Sakura adalah orang pertama yang ada di hatinya jauh sebelum Hinata datang.

Lalu kemanakah nasib membawa Sasuke? Dan siapa dia sebenarnya?

Tunggu chap berikutnya yakk :))

Arigatou

Songhyeji


	5. Chapter 5

"GENG AKATSUKI"

PAIR: SASUKE X SAKURA

NARUTO X HINATA

GENRE: ACTION, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE: T

AU, OOC, TYPO

DISCLAIMERS: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N: "SONGHYEJI"=PERCAKAPAN

'SONGHYEJI'=KATA DALAM HATI

FF INI GAJE DAN ANEH

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 **.**

"Yah, aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu?"

"A-ah, sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," kata Naruto berusaha kabur dari introgasi aneh Kakashi. _'Dasar, selama ini aku sudah mati-matian melupakan Sakura. Kenapa harus membuat hatiku meragu lagi?'_

oo0oo

Di rumah sakit...

Sasuke dan Sakura tampak sedang menunggu kendaraan di halte bus. Profesi sebagai dokter, tak serta merta membuat Sakura menjadi kaya hingga mampu membeli mobil atau sekedar kendaraan roda dua. Apalagi untuk seseorang yang hidup sendiri di kota elit seperti Konohagakure. Jauh dari kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya harus hidup mandiri. Dalam artian apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimanapun keadaanya, ia harus menghadapinya sendiri.

Seperti situasinya saat ini. Di malam hari yang terasa dingin, ia menunggu bus yang biasa ia tumpangi bersama Sasuke. Orang yang entah kemana akan ia bawa. Menyewakan penginapan pun rasanya tak mungkin. Bisa-bisa ia harus diet makan nasi kecap lagi. Yah, meski hanya untuk seminggu.

"Hn."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunanya dan refleks menoleh ke samping-menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang tengah memandang langit. Sakura mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya saat menyadari ulah gak jelas "temannya" itu. Tapi saat ia mengekori pandangan pria pembawa sial di sampingnya itu, seketika mulutnya menganga kagum. Emerald cantiknya berbinar menatap jutaan bintang yang seakan terasa dekat dengannya.

"Cantik," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, "apa?"

"Bintangnya. Kau berharap aku akan menjawab bahwa kau yang cantik kan?" jawab Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Tch, jika tak bisa mengatakan hal yang baik, sebaiknya kau diam."

Sasuke menoleh malas pada Sakura, "apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kenapa kau terlihat kesal? Naruto tak pernah memuji dirimu cantik? Pantas saja sih."

"..." Sakura diam menahan kesal.

"Dilihat dari sudut manapun, kau itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku nggak minta pendapatmu, bodoh!" Seru Sakura sambil mencengkeram baju Sasuke membuat jarak mereka begitu dekat, "siapa kau, hingga berani menilaiku seenak jidatmu, heh?!" Sakura tak suka jika seseorang mulai mengomentari fisiknya. Yah, meski itu benar sekalipun.

"Hn? Kenapa kau ngomong soal jidat? Kau nggak sadar kalau jidatmu itu selebar lapangan golf?"

"APA KAU BILANG?! KAU MAU MATI YA?!" geram Sakura menarik lebih keras baju Sasuke.

Akibatnya, Sasuke sedikit terhuyung ke depan membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh. Untung tangan Sasuke cepat meraih pinggang Sakura hingga peristiwa jatuh pun dapat dihindarkan.

 **Deg**

Kedua mata mereka pun bersiborok menimbulkan getar aneh yang masuk tanpa mereka sadari.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sorot cahaya tiba-tiba menerpa tubuh mereka. Cahaya itu ternyata berasal dari lampu mobil di mana Naruto sedang mengemudi.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sakura dan Sasuke kompak menoleh ke arah sumber cahaya itu.

 **Ciiiitt!**

Derit khas rem diinjak membuncah kesunyian malam. Dari dalam mobil, Naruto sedikit mengalihkan pandanganya melihat adegan yang "tampak" intim di matanya. Sebenarnya ia tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka memilih tempat seperti untuk bermesraan. Bagaimanapun itu bisa merusak image Sakura sebagai dokter. Apa mereka tak memikirkan tentang itu semua?

Barulah setelah Naruto menekan klakson dengan keras, mereka seolah bangun dari mimpi indah dan lekas saling menjauhkan diri.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang menyadari apa yang baru saja ia alami. Entah bagaimana, onyx kelam Sasuke seakan menghipnotis kesadarannya hingga ia hanya mampu terpaku. _'Dasar bodoh.'_

"Butuh tumpangan?" Seru Naruto melongokkan kepalanya ķeluar membuat emerald Sakura membulat sempurana.

"Na-Naruto?"

oo0oo

Di penjara Konoha...

Di ruangan yang sempit dan gelap itu, Kakuzu-salah satu anggota Geng Akatsuki, diam-diam mengukir senyum menjijikan di balik masker hitamnya.

 _'Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi, dan aku akan keluar dari tempat busuk ini.'_

Beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang wanita berambut merah mendatangi penjara. Ia Karin yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Kakuzu.

"Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dengan aman," kata Karin lewat saluran telvon yang di sediakan kantor polisi.

Napi-terutama Geng Akatsuki tak diperbolehkan bersentuhan dan bicara secara langsung oleh pihak kepolisian. Bertatap muka pun masih dibatasi kaca tembus pandang. Hal itu dilakukan untuk meminimalisir kejahatan yang bisa saja timbul.

"Jadi kau berhasil membujuknya?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan kuasa menolak kecantikan wajahku, hm?"

Kakuzu terkekeh, "jangan sok cantik. Ketimbang dirimu, uang itu lebih menarik. Astaga, kapan aku bisa mencium bau uang yang enak itu," kata Kakuzu sambil membayangkan ia sedang mandi uang di dalam bak air.

"Tch, dasar mata duitan," dengus Karin sebal. "Sudahlah, hanya itu yang ingin ku bicarakan. Nanti aku ke sini lagi," kata Karin lalu meletakkan telvon di tempatnya.

"Daah.. sayang, jangan terlalu merindukanku ya," seru Kakuzu sembari melambaikan tanganya alay.

Karin bergidik ngeri. Namun ia lalu tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Kakuzu.

oo0oo

Tiga orang di dalam mobil yang sama, di mana Sakura duduk di samping Naruto, dan Sasuke duduk di belakang. Di bagasi. Eh?

Jantung Sakura jelas berdetak abnormal ketika ia harus berada di posisi canggung seperti itu. Ia terus mengutuk Sasuke dengan sumpah serapah dalam hati, karena pria emo itulah penyebab dari semua kesialanya ini. Apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto ketika melihat mereka dalam posisi salah paham itu? Sakura sangat gelisah memikirkannya.

"Ah, Naruto-kun," kata Sakura tak tahan dengan diamnya. "Ku mohon jangan salah paham. Yang tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau kira," wajah Sakura memerah karena malu.

"Iya," sambung Sasuke, "Sakura hampir saja terjatuh, dan aku menolongya."

 _'Tumben dia berkata jujur? Kenapa? Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang ia rencanakan.'_ Batin Sakura cemberut.

Naruto terkekeh membuat Sakura seketika memusatkan pandangannya pada pria blonde itu.

"Kenapa kalian begitu cemas? Bagaimanapun kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan? Kejadian seperti itu memang sering terjadi. Santai saja."

Sakura terhenyak mendengarnya. Betapapun indah tawa Naruto di matanya, itu membuat Sakura tahu bahwa tak ada lagi sosok dirinya di hati Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto sudah merelakan Sakura untuk memiliki pria lain. Pria lain apanya? Sasuke bahkan hanya pria tak dikenal yang terdampar di kehidupannya. Dari mana ia, apa latar belakang kehidupannya, siapa ia sebenarnya. Yang Sakura tahu, pria bernama Sasuke itu ia butuhkan sebagai topeng di pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata nanti.

"Hm, iya. Itu benar," jawab Sakura lekas membuang pandanganya keluar jendela. Menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya dan buliran bening yang diam-diam turun di pipinya.

Onyx Sasuke melirik Sakura. Ia tahu gadis itu pasti sedang terluka sekarang. Tapi apa pedulinya? Apa keuntungan yang ia dapatkan dengan melakukan itu? Tak ada. Ia hanya perlu menjalankan misinya dan berhasil. Itu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus mengantarmu kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak dan lekas menghapus air matanya.

 _'Iya juga ya. Aku tak memikirkan itu saat menerima tawaran Naruto untuk memberiku tumpangan. Apa, apa yang harus ku katakan padanya? Jawaban aman apa yang harus kuberikan pada Naruto?'_ Batin Sakura panik.

"Antarkan saja aku ke rumah Sakura-chan. Rumahku ada di dekat daerah itu. Sekalian nanti aku mau mengucapkan salam selamat tidur pada Sakura-chan," ucap Sasuke sok romantis.

Sakura menengok Sasuke dengan death-glarenya. Kalau saja ia tak sedang akting di hadapan Naruto, ia pasti sudah membuang Sasuke ke jalan.

"Uwaah.. kalian sangat romantis rupanya. Memangnya sejak kapan kau tinggal di sana? Karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku ada kegiatan sosial di daerah itu. Rasanya aku tak pernah melihatmu."

"Itu karena Sasuke-kun baru saja kembali dari luar negeri," sahut Sakura. "Kau ingat insiden ketika aku membawanya ke rumah sakit? Waktu itu dia berniat memberiku kejutan, tapi kecelakaan itu terjadi dan... yah, kau tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya," Sakura menarik napas panjang melihat Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Entah bagaimana kebohongan itu bisa mengalir begitu mulus dari mulutnya. Bahkan ide luar negeri itupun tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya. _'Pada akhirnya, aku juga yang harus menyelesaikan kebohongan ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir. Tapi itu tetap takkan mengubah apapun. Naruto akan pergi bukan saja dari sisiku, melainkan dari hidupku juga.'_

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan jawaban Sakura. _'Kalau yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar, kenapa waktu itu dia bilang tak tahu soal Sasuke? Ia bahkan tak bilang bahwa itu akibat kecelakaan? Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura?_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melirik wajah Sakura yang hanya tampak dari samping. _'Dasar, sok kuat.'_

"Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan saja. Jangan sampai lupa datang ke acara pertunangan kami ya. Undangan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Sasuke-kun," kata Naruto melihat bayangan Sasuke di kaca spion mobilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum evil, "tentu saja. Aku pasti datang."

.

 **Blam!**

 **"** Terimakasih sudah mengantar kami, Naruto-kun," kata Sasuke sesaat setelah menutup pintu mobil Naruto. Ia lalu berdiri di dekat Sakura yang mendadak jadi pendiam itu.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun," ucapnya lesu.

"Ahahaha.. aku tidak melakukan apapun. Jangan membuatku malu dengan mengatakan terimakasih," jawab Naruto tertawa.

Sasuke pura-pura tersenyum, sementara Sakura tampak memaksakan senyumnya keluar. Di saat seperti ini hatinya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Hatinya seakan mau meledak menahan perih.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaa~,"

Tes

Air mata Sakura tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, berusaha meredam isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sadar bahwa Sakura menangis, Sasuke seketika menarik Sakura ke pelukanya. Menyembunyikan wajah Sakura yang berurai air mata di dadanya, sebelum Naruto melihatnya.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat mereka berpelukan. Ada sedikit perasaan yang mengusik hatinya. Namun ia segera menepisnya jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkinkan hatinya goyah melihat kedekatan mereka? Itu tidak akan membenarkan perkataan Kakashi bahwa ia cemburu kan?

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura, "dia sudah pergi," ucapnya saat mobil Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Memang sakit rasanya cinta sepihak. Tapi jangan bodoh dengan menangisinya. Kau tahu, saat kau menangisinya, ia sedang tertawa bahagia bersama yang lain. Jadi berhentilah menangis dan lepaskan pelukanmu."

Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, "aku juga tak ingin menangis, bodoh, tapi rasanya aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata ini, hiks..." kata Sakura sesenggukan. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Seharusnya aku turut merasa bahagia untuknya, meskipun itu artinya aku harus melepas Naruto pergi."

Sasuke memutar matanya tampak bosan, " merepotkan," gumamnya. Ia lalu menarik satu tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Sakura tersentak melihat tangan mungilnya tergenggam erat oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke.. apa yang kau..,"

"Apa sekarang sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura menatap sejenak pria emo itu. Entah bagaimana, tapi Sakura merasa hatinya perlahan-lahan menghangat. Tangan Sasuke seolah menyalurkan energi positif padanya. Perasaanya benar-benar sedikit demi sedikit membaik.

"Arigatou~" ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. _'Ya ampun, kenapa ia sampai melakukan ini sih? Membuatku malu saja.'_

"Hn,"

 _'Baka.'_

oo0oo

Naruto sedang menyetir mobilnya saat ringtone Sign milik Flow, mengalun pelan dari ponselnya.

"Hm? Ada telvon?" Gumamnya lalu segera menepikan mobilnya.

Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum manis saat ia melihat nama 'Hinata' di layar ponselnya.

"Yak, hallo, Hime. Ada apa menelvonku malam-malam begini? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Naruto langsung memberi serentetan pertanyaan.

"Ah, Naruto. Pertanyaanmu, manakah yang harus ku jawab lebih dulu?" Sahut Hinata terdengar geli dari seberang sana.

"Ahaha.. maaf, Hinata-chan. Aku hanya terlalu senang menerima telvon darimu."

"Gombal," ucap Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya manja, "hm, Naruto, sepertinya kau sedang di jalan? Hari ini kau tidak lembur lagi ya? Siapa yang menjaga penjara Konoha?"

"Hm, jadi Nona Hyuga, manakah yang harus ku jawab dulu?" Kata Naruto jahil membalas perkataan Hinata.

Hinata tersipu malu mendengarnya, "jawablah, mana yang kau suka."

"Yang ku suka ya?" Ucap Naruto sok mikir, "bagaimana kalau yang kusukai itu dirimu?"

Hinata terkikik dengan wajah yang memerah, "sudah cukup, Naruto-kun. Aku bertanya serius."

"Ya, baiklah. Kakashi menyuruhku pulang, malam ini. Dia bersedia menemani Sai berjaga di penjara. Aku masih di jalan usai mengantar Sakura dan...," kalimat Naruto terhenti saat seseorang berpakaian sama denganya tampak mengetuk kaca mobil dari luar.

"Selamat malam," kata petugas polisi itu memberi hormat. Tapi ia kemudian terkejut saat mengetahui pemilik mobil itu adalah Komandan Uzumaki Naruto. "Ah! Maafkan saya, pak. Saya tidak tahu kalau..." pria bername tag Inuzuka Kiba itu tampak gugup.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto ramah. Lalu bicara pada ponselnya, "maaf, Hime. Nanti ku telvon lagi."

"Saya melihat mobil komandan berhenti cukup lama. Apa ada masalah? Mungkin saya bisa membantu."

"Ah, tidak. Aku menepikan mobil karena sedang menerima telvon. Itu saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu maafkan saya karena sudah mengganggu, Komandan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti karena kau hanya menjalankan tugasmu. Bagus. Kerja yang sangat bagus," puji Naruto tulus. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Siap, Komandan!" Seru polisi itu memberi hormat.

Naruto tersenyum, "selamat malam," ucapnya seraya membalas hormat Kiba.

"Selamat malam, Komandan!" Ucap Kiba dan baru menurunkan tanganya saat mobil Naruto pergi.

.

"Sa-Sakura?" Gumam Hinata terduduk lemah di ranjangnya. "Jadi sebelum pulang, Naruto mengantarkan Sakura?" Hinata menunduk sedih. Iris lavendernya secara tak sengaja bertumpu pada kerlip berlian yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

...

"Menikahlah denganku," Naruto bersimpuh di hadapan Hinata. Mengulurkan sebuah kotak merah berisi cincin berlian di dalamnya.

Hinata mematung di atas batu yang ia duduki. Sepersekian detik ia hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah yang merona. Di pinggir danau, Naruto melamarnya.

"Aku...," lidah Hinata tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum, "aku tahu, kau mungkin masih ragu padaku. Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku masih memiliki kesabaran untuk menunggu."

"Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun!" Sergah Hinata, "justru aku ingin kau bertanya pada hatimu sendiri lebih dulu."

Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kau sangat mencintai Sakura, kan?"

"Dulu," sahut Naruto seakan meralat kalimat Hinata. "Itu masa laluku, Hinata-chan. Sekarang yang ada adalah dirimu. Aku tidak mungkin mengambil langkah sebesar ini jika aku belum yakin akan keputusanku. Hinata-chan, menikahlah denganku," pinta Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hinata menatap iris safir di depannya yang penuh pengharapan. Ia bahagia. Bahkan sangat bahagia sampai ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Aku bersedia..."

Naruto berbinar.

"Bertunangan," sambung Hinata kemudian.

"Bertunangan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Boleh kan aku melihat kesungguhanmu dulu?" kata Hinata tersenyum manis sembari menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja!" Seru Naruto senang, "tapi terimalah cincin ini. Ini adalah janjiku. Kau bisa mengembalikannya jika aku melanggarnya."

Hinata mengangguk senang.

...

Dan di sinilah sekarang ia. Memegang janji Naruto untuk tetap percaya padanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh meragukan Naruto seperti ini. Ini salah. Pertunangan kami akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Aku harus kuat menghadapi cobaan apapun. Naruto-kun bukan orang seperti itu."

Hinata mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Meski sedikit cemas, tapi ia tidak boleh menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

oo0oo

"Untuk sementara ini kau boleh tinggal di sini. Tapi karena aku hanya memiliki satu kamar, kau tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ok?" Kata Sakura saat ia membuka pintunya dengan kunci.

"Hn."

Sasuke ikut masuk bersama Sakura sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

 _'Lumayan.'_

"Oh ya. Kuperingatkan padamu ya. Jangan karena aku mengijinkanmu tinggal di sini, kau bisa enak-enakan berlagak seperti tamu. Tidak. Semuanya gak ada yang gratis. Kau harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Nyapu, ngepel, masak..."

"Pembantu?" Potong Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman di wajahnya lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke, "bukan pembantu, Sasu, tapi assisten rumah tangga. Kenapa? Pekerjaan itu sangat cocok denganmu, kan?"

Sasuke memutar matanya malas, "terserah," ucapnya lalu rebahan di sofa berwarna coklat yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya beberapa hari ini. _'Sifat menyebalkanya sudah kembali. Berarti ia sudah tak apa-apa. Cih, memangnya apa peduliku?"_

Sakura berjalan menuju lemari kecil di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil selimut dan memberikanya, em, bukan. Melemparnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecih karena lemparan Sakura tepat mengenai matanya.

Sakura pun terkikik melihatnya. Ia menguap tanda tubuhnya minta waktu rehat. Sambil merenggangkan pinggangnya, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, sehingga yang tampak oleh Sakura hanya rambut khas pantat ayamnya saja.

"Ya?"

"Arigatou~"

"Sudahlah," sahut Sakura meraih knop pintu kamarnya.

Tapi Sasuke kembali memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Soal tawaranku di rumah sakit..." Sasuke tampak menjeda kalimatnya, "...itu masih berlaku."

Sakura terkekeh, "berhentilah bertindak konyol, atau aku akan tertawa semalaman. Sudah, tidur sana."

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia bersandar dibalik pintu kamarnya yang bernuansa biru laut itu. Emeraldnya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tawaran itu.. apa pantas aku melakukannya?"

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke belum kunjung memejamkan matanya. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di atas kepalanya. Ingatanya kembali memutar pada saat Sakura membawanya ke kantin rumah sakit. Dia begitu baik. Setelah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Sakura memberinya makan. Memberinya tempat untuk tidur. Meski kadang Sakura menyebalkan, tapi gadis itu benar-benar membuka matanya bahwa tak semua orang memiliki sikap yang buruk.

Lalu ia pun terbayang saat Sakura meninggalkanya di kantin untuk sebuah urusan, Karin mendatanginya dan mengatakan hal-hal buruk mengenai Naruto.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras tiap kali mengingat hal itu. Tak dipungkiri ia begitu membenci orang yang sudah membunuh kakaknya tersebut. Tapi jika ia mengingat, bahwa ia harus memanfaatkan Sakura untuk mencapai tujuannya, hati kecilnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

oo0oo

To

Be

Con

Ti

Nue

.

.

Special thanks for **author Justnaruhinakibalovers (mudah-mudahan bener nulisnya)** yang sudah membantuku memilih tokoh Kakuzu sebagai member Akatsuki yang muncul. Sampai sempet salah ngira kalau Kakuzu itu Kisame si bijuu tanpa ekor itu. Iya, yang mukanya ke hiu-hiu an itu :v pokoknya mah matur nuwun :)

.

Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya latar belakang Sasuke terkuak. Banyak kebimbangan yang timbul. Tentang apa yang harus dan tidak mereka lakukan. Juga tentang bagaimana anggota Akatsuki dapat dibebaslan dari penjara.

Baca di chapter selanjutnya...

Seperti biasa, tolong krisarnya ya senpai-senpai yang cantik dan ganteng. Ditunggu~

..

Arigatou~

Songhyeji


	6. Chapter 6

"GENG AKATSUKI"

PAIR: SASUKE X SAKURA

NARUTO X HINATA

GENRE: ACTION, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE: T

AU, OOC, TYPO

DISCLAIMERS: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N: "SONGHYEJI"=PERCAKAPAN

'SONGHYEJI'=KATA DALAM HATI

FF INI GAJE DAN ANEH

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 **.**

Rahang Sasuke mengeras tiap kali mengingat hal itu. Tak dipungkiri ia begitu membenci orang yang sudah membunuh kakaknya tersebut. Tapi jika ia mengingat, bahwa ia harus memanfaatkan Sakura untuk mencapai tujuannya, hati kecilnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

oo0oo

 **KRIIIINGGG!**

Bunyi alarm memekakan telinga itu membuat Sakura seketika membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir semua tubuhnya termasuk wajah. Ia beringsut ke sisi ranjang untuk meraih benda persegi yang berisik itu. Ia mematikan alarmnya dengan niat kembali tidur. Namun matanya membulat seakan mau keluar, ketika ia sadar sudah pukul berapa sekarang.

"KYAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Tak sempat memakai sandal, ia menyambar handuk yang tergantung di pintu kamar mandi dan segera masuk.

"Bodoh! Kenapa harus mandi!?"

Sakura menggosok giginya asal dan mencipratkan air pada kedua matanya.

"Ini sudah cukup."

.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah bangun satu jam yang lalu. Ia terbangun karena merasa cacing di perutnya minta sesuatu untuk dimakan. Ia baru ingat kalau kemarin ia hanya makan sepotong roti dan satu cup cola. Baginya itu mana cukup?

Berulang kali ia membuka lemari yang satu ke lemari yang lain di dapur berharap ia menemukan paling tidak satu buah tomat ceri. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan makanan yang bisa ia makan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat membuka kulkas, ia hanya menjumpai buah berwarna merah tua yang bernama apel. Satu pula.

"Manusia macam apa yang hidup hanya dengan makan satu apel? Ck, tidak berguna," Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas dengan malas.

Selama ini Sakura memang jarang memasok makanan dalam jumlah lebih. Karena dapurnya tidak sering ia pakai. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, ia lelah dan kadang hanya membuat ramen instan. Lalu paginya ia hanya sarapan dengan bubur dan susu. Karena ia hidup sendiri, jadi apa-apa serba simpel dan hanya cukup untuk dirinya sendiri. Termasuk menyediakan apel di kulkas. Camilan sehat yang bikin kenyang. Dan itu cukup satu. Menurutnya lebih baik menyimpan sedikit makanan di kulkas. Karena makanan yang dimakannya tak terlalu lama diawetkan dalam kulkas. Itu akan mengurangi kesegaranya.

Ya bodo amat! Begitu mungkin tanggapan Sasuke. Dia lapar dan butuh makan, bukan ceramah panjang lebar tentang apel.

Dengan lesu ia berjalan gontai ke meja makan sambil mengusap perutnya yang lapar.

"Aku heran badanya tidak kurus, padahal ia kekurangan makanan seperti ini."

 **GREK!**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya membulat melihat sesuatu yang berdiri tegak di atas meja makan.

"Saus tomat! Dan roti!"

Lekas disambarnya botol kecil bertuliskan "saos tomat indrofood" itu dengan wajah berbinar. Ludahnya sudah ngiler duluan membayangkan kelezatanya dan tak sabar untuk segera membukanya.

Namun karena saking semangatnya, Sasuke tak sadar menekan botol itu terlalu kuat, hingga cairan merah nan kental itu menyemprot ke baju Sasuke. One and only.

 _'Sial,'_ umpatnya dengan wajah datar menahan kesal.

.

Bunyi berdebum terdengar dari kamar Sakura. Entah apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Yang jelas setelah itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Dengan tas di mulutnya, Sakura berusaha memakai sepatu sambil sesekali menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Sasuke menoleh begitu mendengar suara kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai. Dan itu adalah Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan sepatunya.

Sasuke mendesis ngeri melihat betapa berantakan penampilan gadis yang sudah menolongnya tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya.

Sakura refleks menoleh meski ia sedang kerepotan.

"Hmmpp!"

Ia menjerit tertahan, karena tas yang digigitnya memasung suaranya. Ia bahkan sampai terlonjak dan jatuh ke lantai saking syoknya.

Rupanya Sakura lupa kalau ia membawa Sasuke menginap di rumahnya. Dan yang paling membuat Sakura terkejut adalah, pria emo itu saat ini sedang bertelanjang dada di hadapanya. Dengan gaya iklan susu ER-Men Sasuke memperlihatkan beberapa "roti sobek" yang menempel di perutnya.

"Gah," Sakura membuang tas kerjanya dari mulut, "Sasuke! Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke masa bodoh, dan malah asik menikmati roti selai saus tomat di tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Seenaknya bertelanjang dada di rumahku. Di mana bajumu, bodoh?"

"Bajuku kotor. Tuh sedang ku jemur di sofa. Kenapa?" Dan tiba-tiba ide gila muncul di benak Sasuke. Ia tersenyum evil dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"E-eh! Kau mau apa? Diam di sana!" Seru Sakura panik.

Sasuke melahap potongan terakhir roti selainya. Menyisakan sedikit saus di sudut bibirnya, lalu menjilat saus yang tersisa itu dengan tatapan mesum.

Sakura pun makin gemetar melihatnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap menjaga jarak dari Sasuke dengan cara mundur perlahan.

"Heh, Sasuke! Berhenti! Atau, atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Kata Sakura mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari tas kerjanya. Sakura bersiap menusuk Sasuke kalau pria itu macam-macam dengannya.

Namun dalam satu gerakan, Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Sakura ke belakang hingga memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

"Akh! Sasuke lepaskan! Sakit!"

Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk bergerak mundur. Dan baru berhenti ketika tubuh Sakura membentur dinding rumahnya.

Meski dalam keadaan terdesak begitu, tak pelak membuat Sakura berdebar saat mendapati wajah Sasuke semakin mendekatinya.

"Sasuke! Kumohon jangan...!"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sembari terpejam. Ia benar-benar ketakutan seakan tak mampu membuka matanya lagi.

Sasuke tertawa, "takut ya?"

Suara iseng yang mengejek Sakura tersebut lekas membuat gadis buble-gum itu membelalak kaget. Sadar kalau dirinya sedang dikerjai.

"Kau!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Dasar gila! Sasuke bodoh!"

 **Bak, buk, bak, buk!**

Sakura menghajar habis-habisan Sasuke dengan tasnya. Tapi bukannya meringis kesakitan atau mengaduh, perbuatan Sakura justru membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar mau mati ya!"

"Hei, hentikan! Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Tidak lucu!"

oo0oo

"Ohayou~"

Hinata terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto mendatangi rumahnya tanpa memberitahu dirinya lebih dulu.

"Na, Naruto-kun?"

"Hehe.. kaget ya? Ini untukmu," ucap Naruto memberi roti tawar gandum pada Hinata.

"Hm?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti sembari menunjuk roti yang telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Hari ini, aku mau sarapan pagi dengan masakanmu. Buatkan aku sesuatu ya?" Pinta Naruto mengeluarkan puppy-eyes no jutsunya.

Hinata terkikik pelan melihat wajah Naruto yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Naruto pun mengekor di belakang Hinata yang berjalan lebih dulu.

.

"Hm, Naruto-kun, kau ini ternyata tidak romantis sama sekali ya," gerutu Hinata sembari mengoles mentega di rotinya. Ia taburkan sedikit kacang almond dan meletakkanya di teflon.

"Apa? Aku datang pagi-pagi untuk sarapan bersamamu. Bukankah itu lebih dari sekedar kata romantis?" Ucap Naruto yang muncul di samping Hinata seperti hantu. Iya, menghantui hatimue^^

"Apanya? Itu sih namanya gak modal. Kalau di film-film, pasti udah di kasih bunga, coklat, permen, pokoknya sesuatu yang ma..."

 **Cup!**

Kalimat Hinata terhenti saat Naruto mengecup singkat pipinya.

"Manis?"

Hinata hanya mematung dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sedikit." Gumamnya lirih.

"Hm?" Sahut Naruto dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Hei, jangan memancingku, Hime," kata Naruto seakan mengerti satu kata yang diucapkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"E-eh? Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun," kata Hinata menyadari apa yang ia katakan.

Naruto terkekeh, "memang tidak. Tapi wajahmu itu seolah memohon padaku untuk memberimu morning kiss."

"Mana ada?! Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Naruto-kun!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya membelakangi Naruto. Ia memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas, _'mosok sih aku begitu?'_

"Hihihi, aku kan hanya bercanda, Hinata-chan. Jangan karena paman dan bibi sedang pergi keluar negeri, kita bisa bebas bermain-main ya. Aku harus memenuhi amanah calon mertuaku untuk menjagamu."

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Naruto benar-benar pria idaman, dan seorang mantu yang sempurna. Beruntungnya ia mendapatkan Naruto sebagai pasangannya. Lamunan Hinata tak kan terhenti kalau saja ia tak mencium aroma gosong yang menusuk hidungnya.

"Ah, rotinya!" Hinata panik dan berbalik.

Sama seperti halnya Hinata, Narutopun berniat untuk mematikan kompornya. Namun karena Hinata tergesa ingin mengangkat teflonnya, tangan mereka malah saling berhantam membuat roti gosong itu terbang mengenai wajah Naruto. Lalu diperparah dengan teflon ukuran kecil sebagai tembakan susulan.

 **Doeng!**

"Akh! Aduh!"

"Naruto-kun!"

oo0oo

Di sebuah gudang bawah tanah, duduk seseorang berjubah panjang dengan menautkan kedua kakinya, di kursi besar. Ruangan bawah tanah yang sedikit gelap, samar-samar menampakkan sosok pria bertopeng dengan pola pusaran di mata kirinya. Sebenarnya dia adalah Uchiha Obito. Tapi karena sebuah alasan dia mengganti namanya dengan nama Tobi. Tobi tidak ikut serta dalam perampokan bank tempo hari, karena dianggap ceroboh oleh teman seperjuangannya-Akatsuki. Itu sebabnya ia tidak ikut mendekam di penjara, dan memilih gudang bawah tanah ini sebagai base camp sementara sekaligus tempat persembunyiannya. Hari itu ia tampak berpikir serius sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan jari lainya.

"Persiapan sudah dilakukan. Aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan ledakan yang sebenarnya. Menunjukkan alasan sebenarnya dari terbentuknya Geng Akatsuki. Sayang sekali, pria berbakat seperti Uchiha Itachi harus mati."

"Tobi," panggil seseorang dari belakangnya.

Tobi menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, "ada apa, Zetsu?"

"Hari minggu adalah saatnya. Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana bocah itu bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura."

"Bagus. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Aku bisa mengandalkan Sasuke dalam hal ini. Dan kali ini tidak boleh gagal. Saat perhatian seluruh kota sedang teralihkan, kita lancarkan serangan kita," ucapnya licik. _'Tidak akan lama lagi. Dan aku akan bisa menguasai Konoha. Seluruh wilayah Konoha! Ha..ha..ha..'_

oo0oo

"Apa sangat sakit?"

Naruto malah tersenyum menatap Hinata yang sedang mengobati memar di dahinya.

"Sedikit."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah murung, "e-etto, Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku. Membuatkanmu sarapan pagi saja aku nggak bisa. Aku malah membuatmu celaka seperti ini."

Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata yang mengompres dahinya dengan kain berisi es batu.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir Hinata? Aku tidak apa-apa. Luka sekecil ini bukan apa-apa bagiku, dibanding dengan luka yang pernah ku alami selama ini. Sudah ya, tolong jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Ok?"

Hinata lantas tersenyum lega.

Dan lalu Naruto melirik jam tangannya membuat Hinata mendesah kecewa, karena tahu waktu kebersamaannya dengan Naruto akan berakhir.

"Jangan pergi dengan perut kosong, Naruto-kun. Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu," kata Hinata seraya bangkit.

Namun Naruto menahan tangannya. "Tidak usah. Duduklah."

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun kau, e-eh!" Hinata menyerit kecil saat Naruto memaksanya kembali duduk.

"Diam di sini," ucap Naruto sambil mengambil jemari-jemari Hinta.

Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata membuat jantung Hinata melompat-lompat.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Lekas wajah Hinata memunculkan semburat merah.

Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Hinata, "selamat makan, sayang," lalu ia mengecup lembut sudut bibir Hinata. Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya dan selesai.

 **Sring!**

Perasaan berdesir itu membuat Hinata mematung, seakan seluruh sendi dalam tubuhnya berhenti dalam sekejap. Bibir lembut yang menyentuhnya sekilas, telah mampu menciptakan letupan-letupan dahsyat di hati Hinata. Terlebih belakangan ini Hinata kembali mempertanyakan perasaan Naruto padanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Hime. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa~," ucap Naruto yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya yang masih terdiam dengan mata membulat. "Hehe.."

Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, "e-eh, Naruto-kun!" Serunya berlari keluar.

Namun Naruto telah bersiap menancap gas dan hanya meninggalkan tawa dan wajah bahagianya. Bahagia banget bisa ngerjain Hinata, gitu?

"Haah, Dasar," gerutu Hinata memajukan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Manis sekali."

Hinata menyentuh bekas kecupan Naruto di sudut bibirnya. Perasaan berdebar itu masih saja menguasainya, bahkan semakin sulit dikendalikan. Membayangkan bagaimana Naruto menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa malu sendiri. Tapi jauh dari semua perasaan itu, Hinata lega karena akhirnya Naruto mulai sedikit memberinya keyakinan.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

oo0oo

Beberapa hari kemudian...

.

"Kau pulang terlambat lagi," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan menghembus nafasnya ke atas membuat gerakan pada poninya. Wajahnya tampak letih dan memilih untuk lekas pergi ke kamar.

 **Blam!**

"Hn?"

Sasuke yang sedang ada di dapur merasa terusik mendengar suara pintu ditutup barusan. Ia merasa diabaikan.

"Tch. Menjawabku saja tidak mau. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu lakukan sampai larut malam begini?"

 _'Ah! Sial! Kenapa aku mulai memperhatikan dia?'_

 _._

Di kamarnya, Sakura yang usai mandi tampak melilitkan handuk di kepalanya. Wangi shampo bunga Sakura, membuat ia terpejam menikmati aromanya.

"Ah, segarnya," ucapnya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Sedikit merenggangkan persendiannya, Sakura berjalan gontai menuju meja kerjanya, di mana laptop silver miliknya sudah menunggu untuk disentuh.

"Astaga, hari ini banyak sekali yang harus ku kerjakan. Aku harus lembur beberapa hari ini untuk membayar tagihan kartu kreditku yang membengkak. Yeah, itu tidak apa-apa ketimbang harus melihat si pantat ayam itu telanjang lagi di rumahku. Baju yang ku belikan kemarin cukup mahal rupanya," keluhnya. Lalu ia tersenyum, "tapi, kalau dilihat dan diingat lagi, dia memang cocok dengan semua baju. Sampai rasanya mau membeli semua untuknya. Proporsional dan tubuh yang atletis. Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti model saja."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengusir pikiran aneh yang menyerangnya. "Ugh, aku mikir apa sih? Bisa-bisanya membayangkan hal mengerikan seperti itu?" Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Ah sudahlah! Ini bukan saatnya berpikir tentang hal-hal aneh begitu. Bersemangatlah Sakura! Ini hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Dan aku akan kembali menjalani hari-hariku yang tenang, tanpa dia."

 **Kyut!**

Entah kenapa hati Sakura berdenyut sakit menyadari bahwa suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ya ampun! Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanku tenang! Iya-iya, sebentar!" Serunya saat ketukan itu makin keras.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah kesal, "ada apa sih denganmu? Kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku?"

Sasuke melohok seketika mendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengomeli dirinya. Tapi onyxnya tak sengaja melihat layar laptop Sakura yang masih menyala.

"Kau masih bekerja?"

"Aah, itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak perlu tahu," kata Sakura salah tingkah. Merasa diperhatikan malah membuatnya tak nyaman. "Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau bicarakan, sebaiknya menyingkir dari pintu kamarku karena aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kau mengerti?"

Melihat Sasuke hanya diam, Sakurapun bersiap untuk menutup pintunya. Namun Sasuke segera mengulurkan kakinya sehingga Sakura tak bisa menutup pintunya.

"Apalagi sih?" Kesal Sakura frustrasi.

"Ini."

Sakura terbelalak melihat se-mug kopi mocca panas di tangan Sasuke yang disodorkan padanya.

 _'A-ap-pa?'_

"Kopi akan membuatmu lebih segar. Minumlah selagi masih panas. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tetap bekerja selarut ini."

"Err... Sasuke-kun, arigatou," kata Sakura tergagap menerimanya. Entah kenapa wajahnya jadi terasa panas sekarang.

"Hn."

 _Kenapa aku mengatakannya?_ _Kalimat bodoh macam apa itu?'_

Sasukepun pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, membuat Sakura merasa tak enak sudah memarahinya tanpa alasan. Kalau di flashback, Sasuke bahkan tak membalas satupun omelannya. Ini sedikit aneh. Sasuke yang dikenalnya tidak akan diam saja jika ada yang merendahkannya.

"Duh, apa-apaan sih dia? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap baik begitu? Bikin salah paham tahu," gumam Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

Ia lalu menyesap kopi itu perlahan sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Sakura terkejut karena mendapati secarik kertas di bawah mug berisi milk tea favoritnya.

Sakura menyentuh mug itu sembari berpikir, "ini masih panas. Sasuke pasti belum jauh."

Iapun bergegas bangkit namun tiba-tiba terhenti, "lalu kenapa kalau dia belum jauh? Bukankah bagus kalau ia pergi? Aku tak perlu repot untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari rumahku yang nyaman ini. Astaga ada apa denganku?" Sakura tertawa.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian tawanya terhenti. Sekeras apapun ia untuk tak peduli, bayangan tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke di luar sana sungguh membuatnya cemas. Ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Sasuke seperti waktu ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakurapun akhirnya berlari untuk mencari Sasuke. Tak peduli apa kata Sasuke dalam suratnya yang melarang Sakura untuk mencarinya, daripada itu, kekhawatiran Sakura lebih mendominasi pikirannya saat itu.

Sakura berlari menuju jalan yang menurutnya dilalui oleh Sasuke. Emerald miliknya terus bergulir melihat sekitar, kalau-kalau jambul ayam itu tampak.

 _'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk melepasnya pergi? Padahal sebelumnya aku sendirilah yang menginginkan Sasuke untuk pergi?'_

oo0oo

.

To

Be

Con

Ti

Nue

Aloha.. Kembali lagi bersama author otodidak yang sudah asing ini *ngek*

Setelah melewati proses yang cukup bikin ribet dan heboh, chapter ini akhirnya selesai berkat bantuan teman-teman perihal sound effect saus tumpah :v

Maaf gak bisa sebutin nama kalian satu persatu( belum tau penname kalian semua. Ada sebagian yang kutahu, tapi kalau yang lain kagak kesebut kan kasihan. Mending adil begini aja :D) Yang pasti matur nuwunku buat kalian aku curahkan dari hati yang terdalam. Mudah-mudahan jadi amal di bulan puasa ini *ayo semuanya bilang aamiin*

Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya gak pake sfx, tapi kalian membantuku untuk menimbang dan memikirkan kembali soal sfx itu. Arigatou gozhaimasu~

No spoiler :D

.

See you later in next chapter..

Review dan klik fav yee..

Arigatou~

songhyeji


	7. Chapter 7

"GENG AKATSUKI"

PAIR: SASUKE X SAKURA

NARUTO X HINATA

GENRE: ACTION, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE: T

AU, OOC, TYPO

DISCLAIMERS: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N: "SONGHYEJI"=PERCAKAPAN

'SONGHYEJI'=KATA DALAM HATI

FF INI GAJE DAN ANEH

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 **.**

Sakura berlari menuju jalan yang menurutnya dilalui oleh Sasuke. Emerald miliknya terus bergulir melihat sekitar, kalau-kalau jambul ayam itu tampak.

 _'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk melepasnya pergi? Padahal sebelumnya aku sendirilah yang menginginkan Sasuke untuk pergi?'_

oo0oo

Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai kayu, terdengar begitu nyaring dari sebuah lorong gelap.

Perlahan namun pasti, sosok Sasuke tampak berjalan santai menuju ruang bawah tanah. Base camp sekaligus tempat persembunyian milik Tobi.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan di mana Tobi dan Zetsu sudah menantikan kehadirannya.

"Maaf terlambat. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan dulu sebelum pergi," kata Sasuke datar. Sejenak ia terpejam mengingat Sakura.

 _'Gadis bodoh.'_

...

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura berjalan cepat dengan nafas terengah. Kurang lebih ia telah menempuh perjalanan setengah kilometer dari rumahnya. Peluhnya tampak menetes, namun tak menyurutkan tekad gadis musim semi itu untuk menemukan Sasuke. Teriknya matahari pun tak ia hiraukan. Saat itu yang ia butuhkan hanyalah melihat dan bicara dengan Sasuke. Ia benci dalam posisi yang tidak jelas ini.

Sementara itu orang yang dicarinya tengah mengintai Sakura dari balik pohon pisang.

"Bagaimana ia tahu aku akan melalui jalan ini?" Pikir Sasuke dengan alis bertaut.

Langkah Sakura terhenti begitu ia sadar, ia telah sampai di perbatasan kota. Di hadapannya terbentang pepohonan yang rimbun seolah mengisyaratkan kegelapan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia yakin Sakura tak akan berani masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Terlebih ia adalah dokter yang mungkin tak pernah menginjakkan kaki halusnya di rumput berduri, yang tentu saja banyak dijumpai di hutan.

Namun tak sesuai dengan harapan Sasuke, Sakura malah semakin mantap menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam hutan. Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ia hanya ingin segera menemui Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke berdecih kesal, "dasar bodoh! Kenapa ia tetap nekat mencariku?"

Mau tak mau akhirnya Sasuke menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dan hampir saja berteriak kalau saja ia tak segera mengenali jambul pantat ayam itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilnya lega. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sangat lebar saking senangnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Tentu saja untuk mencarimu, bodoh! Kau meninggalkan rumah tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Meskipun masih nyicil, tapi aku adalah pemilik rumah itu. Jadi kau tidak bisa datang dan pergi seenak hatimu seperti ini. Setidaknya kau bisa bicara baik-baik denganku kan?"

Sasuke menutup maniknya sesaat lalu menghela nafas lelahnya, "bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mencariku?"

"Ah, a-aku hanya tidak yakin kau akan menepati janjimu. Bukankah aku hanya akan mengijinkanmu pergi setelah acara pertunangan Naruto?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "aku tidak perlu ijinmu untuk pergi. Memangnya siapa dirimu? Beraninya memerintahku seenak jidatmu," kata Sasuke dingin.

Sakura terhenyak. _'Siapa diriku? Sasuke benar. Memangnya siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Dia pun begitu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Lalu... lalu kenapa? Kenapa rasa takut ini harus ada?'_

"Hm, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau pergi karena tersinggung pada kata-kataku semalam? Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa aku harus merasa begitu? Jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan."

"Eh, aku tidak begitu tahu! Lalu kenapa kau pergi? Sudahlah, kita pulang sekarang. Setelah besok, aku berjanji tidak akan menghalangimu. Aku berjanji!"

"Hn, jadi kau mencariku sejauh ini hanya demi orang itu?"

Sakura tersentak. _'Benarkah aku melakukan semua itu demi tujuanku pada Naruto?'_

Sasuke berdecih, "kau menolak untuk ku bantu merebutnya dari gadis Hyuga itu. Tapi sikapmu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Dasar munafik. Tak bisakah kau bersikap seperti apa adanya dirimu saja? Tertawa saat kau merasa bahagia, dan menangis kalau kau tersakiti. Apa susahnya itu?" Sasuke tiba-tiba marah. Entah karena peduli atau kesal saja tahu Sakura mencarinya demi musuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bibir bergetar.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto, maka kau harus memperjuangkannya. Jangan menjadi pihak bodoh yang berpura-pura bahagia agar orang yang kau cintai bahagia. Apa menurutmu itu adil?"

Sakura menunduk sedih. Matanya mulai basah mendengar tiap bait kata yang pria emo itu ucapkan.

"Pulanglah," kata Sasuke seraya memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura. "Kita bertemu di acara Naruto besok."

"Ta-tapi, kau mau kemana?"

"Hn, kau tidak perlu tahu," ucap Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Sasuke-kun."

 **Tes!**

"Jangan pergi, kumohon."

Sasuke mendengarnya. Mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas, meski Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada yang lirih. Tapi seolah menutup mata, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

...

"Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke," sambut Tobi sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sebentar uluran tangan itu lalu mengacuhkannya. Buah merah di atas meja sepertinya lebih menarik hatinya.

"Oh, aku tak tahu kalau kau suka apel," kata Tobi saat melihat Sasuke mengambil satu buah apel merah dan menimang-nimangnya.

"Suka?" Gumamnya terdengar sinis. Jujur, melihat buah itu membuatnya teringat pada Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba ia jadi kesal.

"Aku benci apel."

 **Zhaaatt!**

Ia melempar apel itu bersamaan dengan kunainya, membuat apel itu menancap di dinding kayu tertusuk kunainya.

"Uwaah.. Sugee, Sasuke-kun!" Seru Tobi bertepuk tangan.

"Hm, kecepatan, dan ketepatan dalam membidik sasaran sangat diperhitungkan dengan seksama. Hebat Sasuke. Kau benar-benar mewarisi bakat Itachi, Kakakmu," ucap Zetsu senang.

"Hn."

 _'Itachi nii-san. Sebentar lagi dendammu akan terbalas.'_

oo0oo

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:15 JST, saat Naruto dan Hinata mampir di Ichiraku cafe.

"Astaga, capeknya," keluh Naruto sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi.

"Mau ku pesankan sesuatu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata begitu perhatian.

"Ya, Hime. Ramen porsi besar dan air putih. Fitting baju hari ini sangat melelahkan. Padahal kan kita cuman mau bertunangan, tapi orang tua kita menginginkan pesta besar. Bagaimana nanti kalau kita akan menikah ya? Bisa-bisa mereka mengadakan pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam. Aih,"

Hinata terkikik pelan, "sabar Naruto-kun. Untuk peristiwa besar sekali seumur hidup, kita harus memaklumi keinginan orangtua kita yang menginginkan sesuatu yang istimewa kan? Kalau hasilnya bagus, kita juga kan yang senang?"

"Iya juga sih," sahut Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau gitu aku akan pergi memesan makanan dulu."

Naruto pun mengangguk senang.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Naruto bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia pun segera meraih benda kotak tipis itu.

"Yamanaka Ino?" Gumamnya sedikit heran melihat nama sahabat Sakura itu di layar ponselnya. "Tumben sekali."

Ibu jari Naruto lekas menggeser tombol answer lalu mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

"Ya, ada apa, Ino-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," kata Ino di seberang dengan suara cemas. "Sakura, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Beberapa hari semenjak ia merawat pria asing itu, aku merasa dia sedikit aneh. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini dia bahkan sering lembur. Tapi anehnya, dia selalu tampak kekurangan uang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku mencemaskan dia, Naruto-kun. Apa kau bisa mencari tahu ada apa dengannya? Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya."

"Ah, kenapa kau memberitahuku, Ino-chan? Coba kau hubungi Sasuke saja. Siapa tahu Sakura tak bisa dihubungi karena sedang bersama kekasihnya."

"Apa? Kekasih apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Ino diseberang.

"Ya Sasuke. Bukankah dia kekasih Sakura? Aneh sekali kalau kau sampai tidak tahu?"

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto-kun! Siapa yang kau sebut kekasih? Selama dua tahun Sakura bertahan hanya untuk mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin dalam sekejap ia sudah memiliki pria lain? Ada-ada saja."

"Apa... kau bilang?" Ucap Naruto tergagap. Ia sangat syok mengetahui kenyataan tentang perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Errr... bukan apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aduh.. aku, aku tutup dulu telvonnya. Maaf," kata Ino terdengar panik.

"E-eh! Ino-chan.. tunggu! Apa maksudmu Sakura masih mencintaiku?" Seru Naruto penasaran sekaligus panik.

Naruto menghela nafas kesalnya karena tak berhasil mencegah Ino memutus sambungan telvonnya.

Hinata yang sudah kembali dengan satu mangkok ramen porsi besar, satu piring kecil pancake saus caramel, dan dua air putih itu tampak terhenyak mendengar kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan. Begitu menusuk hatinya sampai tangannya jadi gemetar.

 _'Ba-bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar? Bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar mencintai Naruto? Apakah, apakah Naruto akan kembali pada Sakura, dan... meninggalkanku?'_

Naruto tampak memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan bergegas bangkit.

"Na, Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata.

Naruto tersentak begitu sadar saat ini ia sedang bersama Hinata. Ia tak enak jika harus meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi, sangat penting baginya untuk bertemu Sakura sekarang. Ia harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Hinata-chan, gomenasai."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi begitu saja.

Hinata tersentak. Rasanya beban berat tengah menumpuk di dadanya. Membuatnya sesak dan sakit. Ia tak mau mempercayai kenyataan bahwa Naruto meninggalkannya demi wanita lain. Orang yang begitu ia percaya...

 _'Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Naruto?'_

oo0oo

Jalanan tampak sepi saat Sakura berjalan gontai dengan menenteng sepasang sepatunya. Kakinya lecet karena terlalu lama memakai sepatu kerjanya. Itu sebabnya ia memilih untuk melepasnya dan berjalan dengan kaki telanjang.

Saat ini ia sedang tak ingin pulang. Rumah adalah tempat yang telah banyak menyimpan kenangan bersama Sasuke. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi menenangkan dirinya di taman yang biasa ia kunjungi dulu.

Sakura mendudukkan pantatnya di ayunan kecil di sana. Ia memandang sejenak ayunan kosong di sampingnya lalu menghela nafas lelahnya. Pandangannya ia arahkan pada langit malam yang bertabur bintang-bintang. Hatinya kembali berkedut nyeri saat teringat kebersamaanya dengan Sasuke di halte bus. Langit dan bintang-bintang itu tampak sama seperti waktu itu.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdebar mengingat saat tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat karena ia yang hampir terjatuh.

"Perasaan ini? Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa takut," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "aku takut kalau aku mulai menyukai Sasuke. Karena sepertinya Sasuke tak mungkin mencintaiku. Peduli padaku pun tidak."

 **Tep!**

Sakura tersentak saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Na, Naruto-kun?" Gagap Sakura. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku, tiba-tiba teringat padamu. Jadi aku kemari," ucap Naruto sembari turut duduk di ayunan yang satunya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Ah, ta-tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan saja, dan eum, sekarang mau pulang." Sakura memasang senyum anehnya.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau dari mana?"

"A-aku dari, dari sana," sahut Sakura asal tunjuk arah. _'Ya ampun, kenapa rasanya jadi canggung.'_

Suasana jadi hening sesaat.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Y-ya?" Sahut Sakura gugup karena tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu.

"Kau, apa kau merasa bahagia dengan pertunanganku?"

Sakura seketika menoleh pada Naruto. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, yang seolah-olah tengah mempertanyakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Hm, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja aku merasa senang," ucap Sakura lagi-lagi mencoba untuk menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku menanyakan satu hal padamu. Dan tolong jawablah dengan jujur."

"Ba-baik."

Sakura tiba-tiba jadi keringat dingin menanti kata-kata yang akan pria blonde itu katakan.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menjawabnya dua tahun yang lalu, tapi..." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sejenak membuat Sakura berdebar takut.

"Tapi aku ingin memastikannya sekali lagi," lanjut Naruto sembari menoleh pada Sakura. Menatap emerald cantiknya yang terbelalak sesaat.

"A-apa?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun padaku?"

 **Glek!**

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Naruto. Bercandamu kelewat batas tahu," ucap Sakura tertawa. Atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tertawa. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan Hinata. Jadi untuk apa menanyakan perasaanku? Itu hanyalah masa lalu. Bagus karena kau sudah menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudahkah kau menemukan pria yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Haha.. bu-bukankah sudah ada Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke itu, dia..."

"Kekasih pura-puramu?"sambung Naruto.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, "Na,Naruto, apa yang..."

"Aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Ino sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Yah, meskipun ia mungkin mengatakannya karena mencemaskan dirimu yang tak bisa dihubungi, tapi akhirnya aku tahu. Bahwa kau sebenarnya diam-diam mencintaiku."

Sakura tertawa untuk menutupi kepanikannya. Ia sebenarnya malu. Ia seperti tengah ditelanjangi. Tak ada lagi yang mampu ia tutupi dari Naruto.

"Kumohon jangan berbohong lagi padaku," kata Naruto sebelum Sakura sempat mengatakan apapun. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku... aku bisa..."

Sakura menggeleng seolah mengerti arah dari pembicaraan Naruto. "Jangan bodoh, Naruto-kun. Jangan menyia-nyiakan gadis setulus Hinata. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau akan tega melukai hatinya?"

"Entahlah," ucap Naruto menerawang. "Kalau saja kau mengatakannya sejak dulu, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

oo0oo

Di dalam kamarnya, Hinata tampak menatap ponselnya dengan gelisah. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan membaca novel kesukaannya. Namun itu sama sekali tak membantu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelvon Naruto.

Nada tersambung pada nomor Naruto. Hinata menantikannya dengan hati berdebar. Namun raut kecewa menghiasi wajahnya saat Naruto tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif terlebih dahulu pada Naruto. Cincin ini telah bersaksi atas janji Naruto. Aku tidak boleh meragukannya seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh hilang kepercayaan," ucap Hinata menghibur diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja. Dalam hatinya muncul berbagai pertanyaan kalau-kalau hal yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi?

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk membuat Hinata lekas meraih benda kotak tipis itu.

"Turunlah," gumam Hinata membaca pesan singkat dari Naruto.

Sejenak ia mengatur nafasnya, sedikit merapikan dirinya dan bergegas turun ke ruang tengah.

Hinata berdebar saat melihat Naruto berdiri memunggunginya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto lekas menoleh, "Hinata-chan."

"Ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum. _'Ia bahkan bertanya ada apa setelah kutinggalkan begitu saja.'_

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata, "bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Ke-kemana?" sahut Hinata.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

oo0oo

Sakura memasang wajah bosannya saat Ino mengomeli dirinya lewat telvon. Entah sudah berapa menit wanita kuncir dua itu terus bicara sampai tak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk menjelaskan. Namun Sakura mengerti, Ino seperti itu karena peduli padanya.

"Heh, Ino-chan, harusnya aku yang marah padamu. Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya memberitahu semuanya pada Naruto? Kau tahu, Naruto menemuiku dan bertanya macam-macam tahu. Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku, tidak akan memberitahu siapapun soal itu," ucap Sakura sedikit jengkel jadinya.

"Yak, gomen, Sakura-chan. Siapa suruh kau membuatku khawatir? Kalau saja Naruto tak menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke, aku juga pasti tidak akan keceplosan begitu. Lagipula kenapa waktu itu Naruto bilang bahwa Sasuke itu adalah kekasihmu? Apa itu benar?"

 _'Hm, Sasuke ya? Kenapa rasanya sangat sedih mengingat orang itu?'_

"Hallo, Sakura?" Panggil Ino yang merasa didiamkan oleh Sakura.

"Ah ya, Ino-chan. Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Ino terdengar mendesah kesal, "ah, kau ini dasar. Sedang memikirkan apa sih? Oh ya, apa yang Naruto katakan setelah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Yaah, Naruto bilang ia bisa saja membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Hinata."

"Lalu kau menerimanya? Kalian jadian? Ah tapi kau kan sudah punya Sasuke. Jangan-jangan kau mendua ya?" Potong Ino terdengar antusias.

"Aishh! Ino-chan! Hentikan pikiran burukmu itu. Kau kan tahu aku tidak akan pernah begitu," ucap Sakura kesal. "Aku tak benar-benar pacaran dengan Sasuke. Dia hanyalah seseorang yang kuperlukan demi menutupi kesedihanku di hadapan Naruto. Lagipula, rasanya sangat jahat kalau aku merusak kebahagiaan mereka."

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu, kau memanfaatkan Sasuke?"

"Yah, bagaimana lagi. Abisnya dia yang menawarkan dirinya terlebih dahulu padaku. Awalnya aku tidak mengiyakan tawarannya untuk membantuku merebut Naruto dari Hinata. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan posisi yang pas untuknya. Sebagai tameng agar aku tak nampak menyedihkan di acara pertunangan mereka."

"Tapi bukannya hal itu jadi percuma karena sekarang Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya?"

"Iya, semua itu kan gara-gara dirimu."

"Ugh, maaf ya, Sakura."

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku berterimakasih karena dengan mengatakan itu semua, perasaanku menjadi lebih lega."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau lagi-lagi mengorbankan perasaanmu demi kebahagiaan Naruto?"

"Bukan begitu. Daripada itu aku menyadari satu hal."

 _'Aku benar-benar telah menyukai, Sasuke.'_

oo0oo

Hinata memandang kaku pada Naruto yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto? Sampai-sampai ia mengajakku keluar di cuaca dingin begini?"_

"Kau sangat penasaran ya?" Tanya Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Ah, eum, iya," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Sabar ya. Sebentar lagi sampai," ucap Naruto menoleh Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

 **Deg!**

Wajah Hinata seketika merona melihat senyuman Naruto.

 _'Senyuman itu, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?'_

 _._

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Naruto berhenti di sebuah danau kecil.

"Hm?" Hinata tertegun saat keluar dari mobil.

 _'Bukankah ini...'_

"Masih ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Ya, kurasa aku pernah ke sini. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia lalu mengajak Hinata untuk mendekat ke danau. Di hadapan danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Arigatou, Hinata chan."

Hinata tersentak. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Naruto mengatakannya.

"Terimakasih, untuk dirimu yang selalu berada di sampingku. Untuk memilih tetap percaya padaku, meski aku sering membuatmu kecewa."

"Naruto-kun."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Karena beberapa jam yang lalu sudah meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku sangat panik jadi..."

"Panik karena Sakura? Panik karena kau tahu bahwa Sakura ternyata menyukaimu? Aku tahu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersentak, "Hinata-chan!"

Angin berhembus pelan meniup helaian indigo Hinata. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut baju tipis merasakan dingin yang menusuk. Tangannya refleks memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin..." Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun ia harus kuat. Jika memang ini yang bisa membuat Naruto bahagia, ia akan merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri. "Aku tak apa jika kau ingin kembali padanya."

Naruto mendongak menatap Hinata yang tampak begitu sedih.

 _'Hinata-chan. Kau sangat tulus, seperti yang Sakura katakan.'_

"Aku rela, jika kau akhirnya memilih Sakura. Bukan diriku," ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk berkata seperti itu?"

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "aku.." tangan Naruto terulur menyentuh pipi Hinata, ".. tidak ingin kau pergi dariku. Meskipun aku pernah memiliki Sakura dalam hatiku, namun kini hatiku hanya milikmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis setangguh dirimu, hm?"

Hinata tersenyum senang. Separuh kesadarannya tak mempercayai bahwa Naruto memilih dirinya. Ia lega karena ia tak harus kehilangan Naruto lagi.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Naruto tampak menghela nafas sejenak, "aku tahu ia melakukan yang benar."

...

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Hm?" Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kalau saja kau mengatakan hal ini lebih awal, mungkin aku akan dengan yakin berkata 'iya'. Tapi melihat situasi saat ini. Rasanya tak pantas bagiku untuk membuatmu meninggalkan Hinata. Aku sadar, aku salah dengan menolakmu. Tapi mungkin inilah yang disebut takdir. Takdirmu bersama Hinata. Dan takdirku bersama orang lain."

"Sakura.."

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan memunggungi Naruto. Lalu ia menoleh sembari tersenyum, "arigatou, Naruto-kun. Berkatmu, aku menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

Naruto tersenyum, "berjuanglah, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan menjauh.

...

"Ku rasa ia telah menemukan seseorang."

"Hm, Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata. "Arigatou,"

Naruto tersenyum miring, "kalau kau benar-benar ingin berterimakasih, bukan begitu caranya."

"Hm?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya.

oo0oo

#TOBECONTINUE ...

.

Spesial thanks buat teman-teman yang membantuku. Author Patih alam dan Misa mitsuka yang memberiku banyak ilmu. Akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Thank you so much.

.

Di chapter ini gak ada spoiler.

Tekan tombol "next" ya..

Krisarnya aku tunggu..

Arigatou~

songhyeji


	8. Chapter 8

"GENG AKATSUKI"

PAIR: SASUKE X SAKURA

NARUTO X HINATA

GENRE: ACTION, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE: T

AU, OOC, TYPO

DISCLAIMERS: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N: "SONGHYEJI"=PERCAKAPAN

'SONGHYEJI'=KATA DALAM HATI

FF INI GAJE DAN ANEH

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 **.**

"Ku rasa ia telah menemukan seseorang."

"Hm, Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata. "Arigatou,"

Naruto tersenyum miring, "kalau kau benar-benar ingin berterimakasih, bukan begitu caranya."

"Hm?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya.

oo0oo

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya karena merasa haus. Emeraldnya menatap kosong pada ruangan yang tampak sunyi itu. Biasanya kalau ia pulang, ada Sasuke yang menyambutnya. Bukan jawaban seperti okaeri atau ucapan menyenangkan lainnya. Melainkan sikap cuek nan menyebalkanlah yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Kadang Sakura merasa kesal juga. Malah terpikir untuk memukulnya dengan kulkas. Tapi di saat seperti ini...

 _'Aku merindukan saat-saat menyebalkan itu.'_

Ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur. Diraihnya gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air putih yang ada di meja makan.

Maniknya tertuju pada buah tomat yang ia sediakan khusus untuk Sasuke.

"Terlalu banyak kenanganmu di rumah ini. Sasuke~"

oo0oo

Di base camp Geng Akatsuki yang tersisa..

"Sebelum fajar terbit, kita harus sudah sampai di sana. Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Tobi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tengah merapikan jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah khas Akatsuki pun tampak menoleh sedikit, "tentu saja."

"Bagus. Aku sudah menugaskan Zetsu untuk memata-matai penjara Konoha. Saat semuanya sibuk menyambut perayaan pertunagan Naruto, kita akan bergerak menyerang mereka."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "benarkah? Apakah sekarang kau mengambil alih tugas aniki untuk mengatur semuanya?"

Tobi terkejut, "eh! Bukan seperti itu."

"Ya, apapun itu, terimakasih sudah membuat balas dendamku menjadi lebih mudah."

Tobi tersenyum licik di balik topeng jingganya, "tidak masalah."

.

.

Esok harinya, Sakura telah bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata demi memenuhi undangan Naruto.

Ia tatap sejenak wajahnya di cermin. Ia poles sedemikian rupa, hingga kini ia tampak begitu cantik.

"Ku harap kau menepati janjimu, Sasuke."

.

Sementara itu, Geng Akatsuki telah berhasil mengeluarkan anggotanya yang berada di penjara. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi mereka untuk melumpuhkan beberapa polisi yang berjaga. Karena sebagian besar polisi ditugaskan untuk stand by di acara pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Cepat ke perbatasan. Zetsu sudah membawa mobil untuk kita," seru Tobi pada yang lainnya.

.

Di penjara Konoha, beberapa polisi yang berjaga mengalami cidera berat. Mulai dari wajah yang babak belur, sampai yang berdarah-darah di bagian kepala, semuanya nampak dalam keadaan sekarat.

Salah satu polisi yang masih sadarkan diri, tertatih-tatih meraih telvon untuk menghubungi rekannya.

Ia tekan angka-angka di telvon itu dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa.

"Halo?" Dari seberang terdengar suara Kakashi.

"Akatsuki...berhasil, lo-los," kata polisi itu terbata-bata.

"Apa?!" Seru Kakashi lalu segera menutup telvonnya, "sial!"

Kakashi lekas menghubungi kantor pusat untuk melaporkan kejadian itu. Ia juga menelvon tim medis untuk segera menuju kantor penjara Konoha.

"Perketat sistem keamanan. Aku curiga, mereka berencana untuk merusak acara ini. Lakukan dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin hal ini sampai di telinga Komandan Uzumaki." Titah Kakashi.

"Baik."

oo0oo

Sakura telah bersiap untuk berangkat saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yakk, Ino-chan?" Ucap Sakura seraya meraih tasnya di ranjang kamar.

"Kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Kau jadi berangkat bersama kami kan?"

"Oh, iya-iya. Aku masih di rumah. Tunggu sebentar ya," kata Sakura bergegas keluar.

 **Deg!**

Seketika setelah pintu terbuka, Sakura mematung dengan ponsel yang masih tersambung pada Ino. Di depan rumahnya, Sasuke datang dengan mobil sport merah. Setelan jas hitam yang tak begitu rapi membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat keren. Ditambah gayanya yang berdiri bersandar di depan mobilnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada, membuat ia tampak semakin wah di mata Sakura.

"Sa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura mengerjap sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah ilusi semata.

"Hm? Sakura-chan? Hallo?"

Sakurapun lekas sadar dari rasa terkejutnya lalu bicara pada Ino.

"E-eh, Ino-chan. Na-nanti ku telvon lagi."

Klik.

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya dengan gugup ke dalam tasnya. Maniknya tak melepaskan pandangan terhadap pria yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya.

 _'Apa-apaan ini? Dia datang menjemputku? Aih.. senangnya!'_

"Kau mau berdiri saja di sana?" Ucap Sasuke dingin seperti biasa. Sedikitpun tak berniat menoleh pada Sakura, Sasuke beranjak menuju kemudi.

"Ah, tunggu!" Seru Sakura berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang hendak masuk mobilpun menghentikan langkahya.

"Kau tak bilang apa-apa soal ini. Mobil dan semuanya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Seseorang yang lebih sempurna dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto?"

 **Kyut!**

Meski itu sebuah kenyataan, entah kenapa rasanya sangat sakit. Mengetahui Sasuke melakukan semua itu demi obsesi Sakura yang ingin tampak sempurna di mata Naruto, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Terlebih ia justru berharap Sasuke melakukannya karena hal lain.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau, sungguh kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, jika kau tak ingin pergi."

Sasuke memandang Sakura lewat sudut matanya. Entah disadari atau tidak, tapi jantung Sasuke berdebar saat melihat Sakura yang pagi itu tampak begitu cantik. Dengan balutan mini dress berwarna pink itu, Sakura tampak semakin bercahaya.

Namun Sasuke lekas mengalihkan pandangannya seraya membuang nafas kesal. _'Sial. Apa-apaan barusan? Aku terpesona pada Sakura?'_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kalau kau memberitahuku sejak awal, aku tidak akan repot-repot menyewa jas dan mobil ini."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, "gomenasai, Sasuke-kun. Aku baru tahu semalam, kalau Naruto sudah mengetahui sandiwara hubungan ini. Jadi, kurasa tidak akan ada bedanya aku datang sendiri atau denganmu. Kau, pergilah kemanapun kau suka," ucap Sakura seraya berbalik hendak pergi.

Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba mengejarnya, lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka membuang uang seperti ini. Jadi kau diam saja, dan masuklah," kata Sasuke sedikit mendorong Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Sakurapun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menutup pintunya dan bergegas menuju kemudi.

Sakura mendesah lemah, _'Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan membuatku semakin berharap. Aku takut tidak akan bisa menerimanya, jika nanti kau pergi lagi.'_

Perlahan mobil itupun bergerak. Sakura merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memberitahu Ino. Bahwa tak perlu menunggunya.

.

Ino yang sudah berkumpul dengan teman yang lain menerima pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"Hm? Memangnya dia pergi dengan siapa?"

.

 **Tring!**

Sakura membuka kunci layarnya. Pesan dari Ino. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang mengemudi mobilnya dengan tenang. Wajah datar dan dingin itu justru membuat Sasuke tampak semakin mempesona.

 _'Kalau kuberitahu Ino, aku pergi bersama Sasuke, aku yakin ia akan heboh. Lebih baik agar dia mengetahuinya sendiri nanti.'_

oo0oo

Di sebuah ruangan, Ten-ten, sahabat Hinata membantunya untuk bersiap. Gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan bahu terbuka, menjadi pilihan Hinata untuk acara spesialnya bersama Naruto. Hinata menatap gugup bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin. Rambutnya kini telah dibentuk semacam sanggul dengan beberapa helai yang dibiarkan menjuntai. Poninya tetap dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Lalu Ten-Ten menambahkan aksesoris bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih di sisi poni Hinata, membuat surai indigo itu tampak seperti ditaburi butiran salju. Begitu cantik dan bercahaya.

"Yakk, sudah selesai!" Ucap Ten-Ten tersenyum puas. "Bagaimana? Cantik kan? Oh ada yang kurang," ia menambahkan polesan lipgloss pink di bibir Hinata.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Apanya? Tentu saja untuk acara seperti ini kau harus tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan kekuatan lipgloss ini, aku yakin Naruto pasti tidak akan sabar untuk menciummu." Ten-ten tertawa.

"Aish, Ten-ten, kau membuatku malu," ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Ia gigit pelan bibir bawahnya, mengingat Naruto yang semalam baru saja menciumnya. Kesan lembut itu terasa masih menempel di bibirnya.

oo0oo

Akhirnya Kakashi dan beberapa unit khusus kepolisian berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian Akatsuki. Kakashi memberi perintah pada rekannya lewat isyarat tangannya untuk mengepung tempat itu.

Perlahan Kakashi mendekati pintu gudang bawah tanah yang tertutupi rimbunnya dedaunan. Dengan pistol pendek di tangannya, ia mendobrak pintu itu lalu mengarahkan pistol itu ke depan.

"Hah!"

Ia terkejut karena ruangan itu sudah kosong. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu masih terdengar suara dari ruangan ini.

"Kemana mereka pergi?"

"Pasti ada pintu lain di ruangan ini," ucap Sai.

Kakashi mengangguk lalu mereka menyebar kesegala arah di ruangan itu untuk mencari kemana kira-kira Akatsuki melarikan diri.

"Sial! Ternyata mereka lebih pintar dari yang kuduga," kata Sai saat tak berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Kalau kita ingin mengetahui kemana mereka pergi, maka kita harus mengikuti jalan pikiran mereka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan di tempat ini," sahut Kakashi.

"Hm, jalan pikiran penjahat licik seperti mereka ya?"

Beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya mereka bersamaan bergegas menuju meja lalu menggesernya. Dan saat itulah turun satu tangga dari atas.

"Tentu saja."

oo0oo

"Astaga, aku gugup sekali," bisik Naruto pada ayahnya, Minato.

Mereka yang menantikan Hinata tampak begitu tegang. Padahal ini hanya acara pertunangan. Tapi nuansa pernikahan justru sangat kentara di sana.

"Rilekslah sedikit. Ini bukan pertempuran di medan perang. Jangan pasang muka kaku begitu."

"Ah, iya-iya. Saking gugupnya jadi begini, hehe," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

.

Sementara itu di pintu masuk terjadi sedikit kehebohan saat Sakura keluar dari mobil bersama Sasuke.

"Wah.. siapa dia?"

"Tampannya!"

"Bang, aku padamu lho!"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan kesal, _'ugh, kenapa rasanya kesal ya lihat wanita-wanita itu mengagumi Sasuke?'_

Sakura mendengus sebal, lalu lekas menggandeng lengan Sasuke seolah mengumumkan bahwa pria tampan di sampingnya ini adalah miliknya.

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan bosannya pada Sakura, "perlukah bersikap over seperti itu? Tapi terimakasih, setidaknya mereka berhenti menatapku dengan mesum begitu."

"Mereka menatapmu begitu karena kau itu seperti air di padang pasir. Dibandingkan dengan kata mesum, mereka itu justru terlihat seperti penggemarmu, tahu."

"Hn? Kau cemburu?"

Sakura tersentak, "a-apa? Tidak," ucapnya lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke.

Namun diluar dugaan, Sasuke malah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura sembari menariknya lebih dekat dengannya. Sontak saja pandangan itu membuat gadis-gadis di sana patah hati.

"E-eh, Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura melotot pada Sasuke.

"Kalau mau bersandiwara jangan setengah-setengah," ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Ino dan kawan-kawan pun tampak terbengong melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, mereka mesra sekali."

"Ugh, Sakura keterlaluan. Bagaimana ia bisa bilang kalau ini hanya sandiwara? Natural sekali, hehe," ucap Ino terkikik.

"Ya ampun, kita kalah saing," kata Neji pada Shikamaru.

"Hah.. kenapa jadi panas begini ya?" Sahut Shikamaru seraya menyentak-nyentakan bajunya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dengan wajah bersemu karena malu.

"Ya ampun, gara-gara sandiwara dia sampai bersikap begini. Jangan-jangan dia nanti juga mau menciumku," omel Sakura dengan suara super pelan.

Namun dasar tingkat kepekaan Sasuke yang tajam, ia mendengarnya lantas berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Mau melakukannya sekarang?"

Sakura menoleh terkejut, "e-eh! Apanya yang sekarang? Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke membuang mukanya sambil mendengus kesal, "dasar, mesum kok teriak mesum."

Sakura membelalak mendengarnya.

 _'Shanaroo!'_

oo0oo

"Sepertinya kita ada di terowongan bawah tanah," kata Sai ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara kendaraan.

Ruangan gelap yang terasa lembab itu membuat mereka semakin waspada. Mereka tidak bisa menyalakan penerang karena dikhawatirkan akan memancing musuh untuk menyerangnya. Itu sebabnya mereka hanya terus mengendap-endap menyusuri terowongan itu.

 **KLANG!**

Mereka dikejutkan oleh suara yang begitu keras dari ujung terowongan. Lekas saja mereka berlari kecil menuju sumber suara. Dan ternyata, mereka mendapati sebuah lubang saluran air yang telah ditutup.

Kakashi melompat untuk membukanya. Namun sial, karena ternyata tutup itu telah dikunci dari luar oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, polisi bodoh!" Umpat Kisame menunjukkan giginya yang tajam seperti taring.

"Mereka menutup jalur pengejaran. Sebaiknya kita kembali. Lalu mengejar mereka lewat jalur udara," titah Kakashi.

Namun belum sempat mereka bergerak, salah satu anggota kepolisian datang tergopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Ini gawat!" Ucapnya terengah.

"Ada apa?"

Polisi itu menatap pada Sai dan Kakashi bergantian, "jalan masuk ke terowongan ini juga di block."

"Maksudmu, ini jebakan?"

Polisi itu mengangguk.

"Sial!"

oo0oo

Tamu yang hadir begitu banyak. Beberapa menit lagi acara akan segera di mulai.

Sasuke tampak menyendiri dengan segelas minuman di tangannya.

 _'Ini sudah 15 menit. Kemana mereka?'_

"Permisi, boleh bergabung?"

Suara seorang wanita membuatnya lekas bangkit dan berniat pergi. Namun tangannya tertahan oleh pegangan gadis itu.

"Kau yakin mau pergi? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin diantara orang-orang asing di sekitarnya ada yang mengetahui nama belakangnya?

Iapun menoleh, "ah, kau rupanya."

Gadis bersurai merah bernama Karin itu tersenyum senang lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya manja.

"Tapi aku tidak."

Karin melepas pelukannya dengan jengkel lalu memukul pelan dada Sasuke, "ih, dasar gak romantis."

"Aku memang seperti ini, Karin."

Mereka saling tertawa tanpa menyadari seseorang yang menatap marah ke arah mereka. Melihat keakraban dua insan beda gender itu jelas membuat Sakura terbakar api cemburu.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Ino sembari menyenggol lengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura pura-pura tidak peduli dan memilih untuk fokus ke makanannya, "mungkin pacarnya."

"Ah, yang benar? Cantik juga," komen Neji yang nimbrung obrolan mereka.

"Tubuhnya langsing dan kulitnya juga putih. Ditambah rambut merahnya itu sangatlah keren," imbuh Shikamaru yang muncul membawa hawa panas.

Sakurapun terpancing amarahnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi menurut kalian aku tidak cantik? Kulitku tidak putih dan rambutku juga tidak keren?"

"E-eh, kenapa kau marah pada kami, Dokter Sakura? Sebagai laki-laki yang normal, sangat wajar kalau kami memuji kecantikan seorang wanita," ucap Neji.

"Tapi gak usah pakai nyindir segala dong."

""Tidak""

Neji dan Shikamaru kompak menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ino terkikik pelan, "sudahlah, jangan pedulikan mereka. Dua jones ini perlu siraman rohani kayaknya."

"Oi, siapa yang kau sebut jones? Sendirinya belum punya pacar juga," balas Neji tak mau kalah.

"E-eh! Iya juga sih," kata Ino sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ah, sudah sana jadian saja. Aku mau pergi ke toilet," ucap Shikamaru sepertinya sedang lelah. Lelah karena terlalu lama sendiri.

Sementara tiga orang itu berdebat, Sakura nekat menghampiri Sasuke yang saat itu sedang asik mengobrol.

Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Sakura, tampak berbisik pada Karin. Karin pun menoleh pada Sakura lalu segera pergi.

Sakura mendengus sebal, "Ups, maaf ya kalau mengganggu. Pacarmu pasti marah, sampai ia pergi begitu," ucap Sakura sembari duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?"

Sakura mendengus kesal, "pengen banget dicemburuin ya?"

 _'Dasar gak peka. Udah tahu pakai nanya.'_

Raut wajah Sasuke kemudian berubah serius, "kau tidak lupa kan, kalau kita hanya pura-pura? Aku tidak mau repot, jika nanti kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

Sakura tertawa pahit lalu menatap onyx Sasuke sejenak, "begitu ya? Baik, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

 _'Akan kutahan sendiri perasaanku. Aku masih sanggup melakukan sandiwara ini lebih lama. Aku tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja.'_

Sakura meneguk minumannya sekali teguk lalu beranjak pergi.

Sasuke tertegun menatap punggung Sakura yang makin jauh.

 _'Maaf. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu. Bukan ku tak memahami perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi karena aku mengerti, bahwa tak akan baik jika kau menyukaiku. Kau, tidak bisa menyukai orang sepertiku. Aku juga terluka, tapi ini tak seberapa dibandingkan harus melihatmu terluka lebih dari ini.'_

 _._

"Selamat siang semuanya, yo," ucap pemandu acara bernama Killer Bee dengan gaya hip-hopnya. "Karena hari sudah siang, marilah kita mulai saja acaranya."

Para tamu undangan berkumpul untuk turut menyaksikannya.

Begitu juga Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di samping Sakura.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan singkat yang masuk.

Sakura melirik sekilas pada Sasuke, "sejak kapan kau punya handphone?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya kembali memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku jasnya.

Sikap acuh Sasuke, membuat Sakura berpaling sedih, _'kau sangat dekat, Sasuke. Tubuhmu pun bisa ku jangkau. Namun kenapa rasanya kau sangat jauh? Perasaan tak bisa memiliki ini lagi-lagi menghampiriku. Tak ada satu kata di dunia yang bisa mewakili untuk mengungkapkan betapa tidak beruntungnya aku dalam hal cinta. Hampir putus asa karena tak bisa melupakan Naruto, kini harus ku jalani hidupku dengan menyimpan perasaan ini selamanya.'_

"Yo, para tamu semuanya! Kepada yang terhormat Komandan Uzumaki Naruto, dipersilahkan naik ke panggung! Beri tepuk tangan!"

Siulan bersahut-sahutan mengiringi langkah Naruto yang berjalan dengan gagahnya. Jas hitam tampak membungkus badan tegap sang komandan dengan sangat apik. Ia tampak melambai senang pada tamunya yang hadir.

"Baiklah, bagaimana perasaanmu, Komandan? Kau pasti gugup yo."

Semua tamu yang hadir tertawa mendengar gaya nge rapp Killer Bee yang aneh.

"Ya, tentu saja. Rasanya seratus kali lebih gugup dari menghadapi seribu senapan yang diarahkan ke kepalaku."

Sementara di dalam mereka sibuk tertawa dan bercanda, Akatsuki menyelinap masuk serta melumpuhkan sistem keamana di tempat itu. Beberapa penjaga pun dengan mudah mereka bekuk.

Salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Hidan mengambil ponselnya untuk melapor.

.

"Wuah.. ternyata seorang komandanpun bisa merasa gugup juga."

"Ya iyalah, aku kan juga manusia yo," Naruto berlagak menirukan gaya hip hop sang pemandu acara.

Sontak hal itu mengundang tawa sekaligus tepuk tangan dari hadirin semua.

"Hm, boleh juga gayamu, Komandan. Lain kali luangkan waktumu untuk battle denganku. Dan, tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, Nona Hyuga..."

 **Brak!**

Seorang pelayan berlari tergesa menghampiri Naruto.

"Tuan muda.. Nona Hinata.."

Blue safir Naruto membelalak. Lekas ia berlari ke ruang tempat Hinata merias diri. Di sana ia menemukan Ten-Ten yang tergeletak berlumur darah di bagian kepalanya.

"TELVON AMBULANCE SEKARANG!"

Tamu yang hadir tampak terkejut dan heran mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Sakura. "Sasu...," kalimat Sakura terhenti saat mendapati Sasuke tak ada di sampingnya. "Kemana dia?"

Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk mencemaskan Sasuke, karena seseorang sedang membutuhkan dirinya sekarang.

"Kalian bertiga, ikutlah denganku. Sepertinya ada yang terluka. Cepat," kata Sakura pada Ino, Neji dan Shikamaru.

""Baik""

Mereka pun bergegas menyusul Naruto.

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sembari memberi pertolongan pada Ten-ten dengan melilitkan kain di kepalanya agar pendarahannya berhenti.

"Sepertinya dia diculik."

"Astaga, Ino, kau sudah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit kita?"

"Sudah."

"Neji, Shikamaru, ambilkan selimut dan tutupi tubuh korban. Cepat bawa dia ke depan agar nanti pas ambulannya datang bisa langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

"Baik."

Keadaan semakin kacau. Naruto menghubungi pihak kepolisian terdekat untuk meminta bantuan. Namun tak bisa ia hubungi. Naruto tidak tahu kalau mereka masih terjebak di terowongan bawah tanah. Ia mengumpat kesal lantas menghubungi kantor pusat. Tapi belum sempat tersambung, seseorang dengan sengaja mendepak ponselnya hingga terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

 **Prakk!**

Benda kotak tipis itu menghantam lantai dengan keras dan hancur berantakan.

Naruto terhenyak sesaat sembari berjongkok menyentuh serpihan ponselnya yang berserakan. Jemarinya terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang memuncak.

"Siapa yang berani main-main di saat seperti ini! Hah!"

oo0oo

 _ **To be continue~**_

 _ **.**_

Spesial thanks buat author **Patih alam, justnaruhinakibalovers(mudah-mudahan bener), Misa Mitsuka ^^**

Thank you so much sudah membantu di setiap kesulitanku. Berkat kalian Geng Akatsuki telah sampai di chapter ini. Arigatou~

.

Sedikit spoiler aja^^

Karena mudah ditebak, Sasukelah yang ada di belakang Naruto. Penjahat tingka S ini berhasil membuat semua orang terkejut terutama Sakura. Daripada penasaran, mending klik next deh :D

.

Author otodidak ini masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon bimbingannya semua.

Arigatou~

songhyeji


	9. Chapter 9

"GENG AKATSUKI"

PAIR: SASUKE X SAKURA

NARUTO X HINATA

GENRE: ACTION, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE: T

AU, OOC, TYPO

DISCLAIMERS: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N: "SONGHYEJI"=PERCAKAPAN

'SONGHYEJI'=KATA DALAM HATI

FF INI GAJE DAN ANEH

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 **.**

 **Prakk!**

Benda kotak tipis itu menghantam lantai dengan keras dan hancur berantakan.

Naruto terhenyak sesaat sembari berjongkok menyentuh serpihan ponselnya yang berserakan. Jemarinya terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang memuncak.

"Siapa yang berani main-main disaat seperti ini! Hah!"

oo0oo

Manik Naruto menatap nanar pada Sasuke yang berdiri dengan wajah dinginnya.

"K-kau?!"

Naruto bangkit dan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke, "apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku," ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin marah.

"Apa?!"

"Kubilang... menyingkirlah!" Sasuke memukul dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto terpental dan terpelanting jatuh ke lantai mengakibatkan bunyi berdebum yang keras.

Bersamaan dengan itu, masuklah anggota Akatsuki yang lain sambil menembakkan senjata api mereka ke udara.

"Semuanya diam di tempat! Kalau ingin selamat ikuti perintah kami! Cepat tiarap!" Teriak Pain Tendo.

Tamu yang hadir pun menjerit histeris dan ketakutan. Tapi mau gak mau mereka harus menaati perintah itu, kalau tak ingin terluka.

Naruto terbelalak seketika. _'Apa? Orang-orang ini? Bukankah Akatsuki?"_

Sementara Sakura yang mendengar perkelahian segera keluar. Emeraldnya terbelalak melihat Naruto yang tersungkur tak jauh darinya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Nafasnya berderu cepat saat melihat semua orang menelungkupkan badanya ke lantai. Terlebih dengan hadirnya Akatsuki yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sejenak Sakura bingung dengan keadaanya. Ia panik sampai tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sakura, selamatkan dirimu!" Ucap Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Cepat!"

"Aku akan mencari bantuan!" Kata Sakura sangat sedih. Iapun lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

Namun rupanya Sasuke lebih cepat menjangkau tubuh Sakura, hingga ia gagal melarikan diri. Sasuke mengekang tangan dan leher Sakura dari belakang.

"Tidak akan semudah itu untuk pergi."

 **Deg!**

Detak jantung Sakura seakan berhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

 _'Sasuke-kun? Kenapa?'_

"Jadi bagaimana, Naruto? Rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, sangat sakit bukan?"

"Kau! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, be**b*h! Dimana Hinata?!"

"Hn, kau belum mengerti juga ya? Satu persatu orang yang kau cintai, akan mati di depan matamu."

"SASUKE!"

Naruto berlari hendak menerjang Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menunjukkan smirk evilnya lalu mengeluarkan kunainya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Sakura.

"Argh!" Jerit Sakura saat benda dingin itu menyentuh pipinya, meninggalkan sedikit goresan.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Naruto diam mematung di tempat.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke tertawa jahat, "tetaplah diam, atau aku terpaksa melukainya lebih dari ini."

Sakura menangis. Bukan karena rasa sakit pada pipinya. Dibandingkan itu, rasa sedih dan kecewanya pada Sasuke lebih besar.

"Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura lirih, "kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Ini belum selesai, Sakura," ucap Sasuke lalu menggidikkan kepalanya seakan memberi isyarat.

Dari ruang yang berbeda, Hinata dibawa oleh Sasori dan Deidara. Sudut bibirnya tampak sedikit lebam.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto marah sekaligus khawatir melihat kondisi Hinata. "Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya, hah!"

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Berteriak marah tidak akan membantu apapun," ucap Sasuke santai.

Naruto menggretakkan giginya menahan marah.

 _'Sial! Aku benci mengakui bahwa kata-katanya itu benar. Saat ini nyawa orang-orang ini sedang dipertaruhkan.'_

Lalu Naruto menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Biarkan kutanyakan satu hal padamu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Akupun mengenalmu sebagai kekasih Sakura. Bahkan aku tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun saat mengetahui bahwa kau bukanlah kekasih Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku mulai mengerti sekarang. Melihat orang-orang suruhanmu, aku seperti menemukan kepingan puzzle yang telah lama hilang. Kau berniat balas dendam atas tertangkapnya Akatsuki? Apa kau tahu kejahatan yang membuat mereka harus ku tangkap?"

"Kejahatan yang ku ketahui di sini hanyalah kau, Naruto! Kejahatan apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari membunuh seseorang? Dengan dalih tugas, kau membunuh Uchiha Itachi tanpa berpikir apakah ada seseorang yang ditinggalkannya? Adakah seseorang yang menunggu kepulangannya? Kau sama sekali tak berpikir kan?"

"Uchiha... Itachi," gumam Naruto. Sepintas muncul dalam benaknya bayangan kejadian itu.

oo0oo

"Ini sudah terlalu lama. Sampai kapan kita akan berada di tempat ini? Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini, tanpa tahu apa yang sudah Akatsuki perbuat di luar sana," ucap Sai yang duduk bersama anggota kepolisian yang lain. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Aku tahu. Tunggu saja."

Kakashi tampak melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia bukanlah pria yang akan diam tanpa perhitungan seperti perkiraan Sai. Tapi dia memiliki sebuah rencana.

Kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh yang entah berasal dari mana.

Mereka lalu saling berpandangan seakan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Bersiaplah," ucap Kakashi seraya bangkit.

Sai menelengkan kepalanya sambil mengernyit. _'Suara itu? Ah! Terowongan ini...'_

oo0oo

"Seseorang itu adalah aku! Adik kandung Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Naruto terhenyak sesaat. Kini semua terlihat jelas. Bersama geng yang sama Sasuke datang untuk membalas dendam atas kematian kakaknya.

"Kau sudah gila, Sasuke!" Kata Sakura perlahan jadi membenci Sasuke karena sikap pendendamnya.

Sasuke tersentak. _'Ini terlalu cepat dari yang kuduga. Tapi terimakasih sudah membenciku, Sakura.'_

Naruto termenung, "kakakmu, Itachi adalah temanku, Sasuke. Dulu saat SMA, dia adalah sosok senior yang ku kagumi. Selain sifatnya yang dingin dan pemarah, ia adalah sosok siswa teladan. Dengan kepintaran yang ditunjang wajah tampannya, ia menjadi idola di sekolah. Berawal dari perselisihan di lapangan basket, akhirnya kami berteman karena alasan yang sepele," Naruto tertawa kecil mengingatnya, "ramen. Kami sama-sama suka ramen."

"Omong kosong!" Sela Sasuke, "tak ada hal apapun di dunia ini yang terlalu nii-san sukai. Makanan cepat saji seperti ramen tak akan masuk dalam daftar makanan favoritnya yang memiliki prinsip hidup sehat."

"Yah," Naruto menghela nafas sedih, "itu sebelum aku tahu, ramen hanyalah salah satu alasannya untuk mendekatiku. Agar nantinya setelah aku ada digenggamannya, akan mudah untuk menghancurkanku. Karena sesungguhnya aku tak benar-benar dianggap teman olehnya."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan fakta itu. _'Itachi-nii , tidak mungkin!'_

"Dia mengkhianatiku karena gadis yang ia sukai lebih memilihku ketimbang dirinya. Dan sejak itulah mendiang Itachi mulai menunjukkan wajah aslinya padaku,"

"Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lirih. Ia tahu, gadis yang dibicarakan Naruto adalah dirinya.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas, "hn, baguslah. Dua pengkhianat sudah berkumpul. Kalian memang sangat serasi."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kau harus tahu, kami sama sekali tak berniat untuk membunuh kakakmu. Bahkan kami sempat memberinya perawatan intensif beberapa hari di rumah sakit."

"Maaf kau bilang? Apa kau pikir dengan meminta maaf, bisa menghidupkan nii-san kembali? Aku bertahan hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendam nii-san padamu. Tak peduli apapun alasan yang kau berikan, itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Itachi-nii tiada karena dirimu!"

Naruto memandang miris pada orang-orang yang ikut jadi tawanan karena dirinya.

"Sasuke. Aku adalah tujuanmu melakukan semua ini. Lalu kenapa kau menyakiti mereka yang tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini? Jika kau hanya akan puas dengan membunuhku, lakukan saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan perlawanan. Tapi kumohon. Lepaskan mereka."

"Tch, jika aku membunuhmu, ini akan terasa mudah bagimu. Aku ingin kau menangis, menjerit dan memohon kematianmu, saat satu persatu orang-orang yang kau cintai lenyap di hadapanmu."

Sakura semakin sedih mendengarnya. Berulangkali ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang secara tidak langsung sudah membantu Sasuke melakukan perbuatan keji ini.

"Tak ada gunanya kau melakukan ini, Sasuke," ucap Sakura, "memangnya dengan membalaskan dendam kakakmu, bisa menghidupkan dia lagi? Aku yakin, kakakmu tidak pernah menginginkan adiknya menjadi seorang pembunuh."

"Sakura benar, Sasuke," sahut Naruto. "Setidaknya jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Jika memang kau melakukan semua ini demi Itachi, maka lakukanlah sesuatu untuk membersihkan namanya. Menghabisi orang-orang yang pernah dibenci kakakmu, tidak akan memberi perbedaan pada kehidupan Itachi di alam sana. Hentikan semuanya, Sasuke-kun."

Deidara menyenggol lengan Sasori, "jika dilihat dari situasinya sekarang, sepertinya kita akan kembali ke penjara, hm?"

"Lalu kenapa kita harus repot-repot melakukannya? Dasar bodoh," sahut Sasori.

"Wah, sayang sekali kalau kita harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi orang terkaya di Konoha," Kakuzu ikut menimpali.

"Apapun itu, kita ini hanya bawahan. Kita tidak mempunyai wewenang untuk mencampuri urusan mereka," tambah Hidan.

Melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Sasuke, membuat Tobi mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

 _'Sial! Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Sasuke! Jika Naruto berhasil melunakkan hati Sasuke, maka usahaku selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Dan bukannya menguasai Konoha, aku akan terseret juga ke penjara. Wah.. ini sangat gawat!'_

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya, Sasuke! Dia sedang melakukan kebohongan demi menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Ingat, dialah yang membuatmu hidup sebatang kara. Dia yang telah merenggut satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki. Jangan melewatkan kesempatan bagus seperti ini," ujar Tobi.

"Kau!" Seru Naruto kesal, "kenapa kau tampak kesal, hah? Jangan-jangan kau yang telah menabur garam di atas luka ya?"

Tobi menggaruk kepalanya tampak bingung, "kenapa jadi aku yang dituduh? Bukankah sudah jelas alasan dibalik semua ini? Jangan mencari kambing hitam, Naruto!"

"Yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar, Tobi," sela Sasuke lalu melepaskan Sakura. "Aku tidak ingin membuat nama nii-san semakin buruk di mata orang-orang Konoha. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Maafkan aku."

"Apa?!" Seru Tobi marah. "Kau! Yang benar saja!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "terimakasih, Sasuke. Kami orang-orang Konoha, akan memberimu kesempatan. Aku tidak akan menahanmu. Maaf karena aku tak sempat memberi Itachi hal yang sama. Kuharap, setelah ini kau bisa hidup menjadi manusia yang lebih baik."

Sakura tersenyum, _'arigatou, Sasuke-kun!'_

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan. Berikan hak yang sama pada anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas mereka."

"Baiklah."

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik, "kalau kalian tak ingin kembali ke penjara, maka ikuti langkahku. Kita pergi dari sini."

Beberapa anggota tampak kecewa namun mereka juga tak ingin kembali dipenjarakan. Mereka pun lantas mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hanya Tobi yang tampak gusar dengan keputusan Sasuke tersebut.

"Tinggal selangkah lagi, dan kau mau berhenti begitu saja? Jangan bodoh, Sasuke! Tuntaskan semuanya, maka kau akan menyelesaikan tugas Itachi!" Teriak Tobi.

"Jangan buang waktumu, Tobi. Tujuanmu untuk menguasai Konoha tidak akan berhasil," sahut Sasuke.

"Sial! Kalau begitu..." Tobi mengeluarkan senapannya, "... matilah saja kau b*n**at!"

 **DUARR!**

Onyx kelam Sasuke seketika terbelalak.

oo0oo

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Woahh.. akhirnya sebentar lagi bakal end. Setelah sekian lama menggarap Geng Akatsuki, chapter demi chapter, ff ini akhirnya memasuki fase penyelesaian. Huft, minnal 'aidzin wal faizdin ya friend. Moga kita menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik ke depannya( ayo semuanya bilang "aamiin")

.

Berhubung sudah mau end, spoiler di chapter ini libur dulu ya guys. Mending klik tulisan "next" nya hihihi...

Ok, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Krisarnya juga ditunggu :)

Arigatou~

songhyeji


	10. Chapter 10

"GENG AKATSUKI"

PAIR: SASUKE X SAKURA

NARUTO X HINATA

GENRE: ACTION, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE

RATE: T

AU, OOC, TYPO

DISCLAIMERS: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

A/N: "SONGHYEJI"=PERCAKAPAN

'SONGHYEJI'=KATA DALAM HATI

FF INI GAJE DAN ANEH

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 **.**

"Tinggal selangkah lagi, dan kau mau berhenti begitu saja? Jangan bodoh, Sasuke! Tuntaskan semuanya, maka kau akan menyelesaikan tugas Itachi!" Teriak Tobi.

"Jangan buang waktumu, Tobi. Tujuanmu untuk menguasai Konoha tidak akan berhasil," sahut Sasuke.

"Sial! Kalau begitu..." Tobi mengeluarkan senapannya, "... matilah saja kau b*n**at!"

 **DUARR!**

Onyx kelam Sasuke seketika terbelalak.

oo0oo

Di rumah sakit, Ino, Neji dan Shikamaru baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD sambil mendorong tempat tidur yang di tempati oleh pasien darurat mereka, Ten-Ten. Mereka hendak memindahkannya ke ruang rawat.

Kondisinya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, meskipun ia belum sadarkan diri.

"Kejadian yang sama sekali tak terduga. Dengan begitu banyaknya penjagaan, para penjahat berhasil membobol rumah Hinata," ucap Neji sembari menggantung cairan infus di samping pasien.

"Kalau sampai unit khusus kepolisian saja berhasil dilumpuhkan, berarti penjahat ini benar-benar bukan orang sembarangan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita perlu menghubungi pihak berwajib? Ini kan tindak kejahatan namanya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Mereka pasti akan datang kemari untuk mencari informasi perihal insiden ini. Bukankah gadis ini termasuk saksi?" Kata Ino.

"Ya, benar juga," sahut Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Dokter Sakura? Seharusnya dia sudah menyusul kita kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Mungkin dia masih berjaga di sana. Bisa jadi korbannya tak hanya satu orang?" Tebak Neji.

"Ah, akan kutelvon dia," sahut Ino lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Setelah menemukan kontak Sakura, Ino segera menekan tombol panggil di layar ponselnya.

"Tersambung tapi Sakura tidak menjawab panggilanku," ucap Ino mengakhiri telvonnya.

"Telvon lagi nanti. Mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk. Atau kirim pesan saja. Biar nanti kalau sudah tidak sibuk, untuk segera menghubungimu," usul Shikamaru.

"Baiklah," sahut Ino.

 _'Hah.. tiap kali dia tak bisa dihubungi seperti ini, aku jadi khawatir. Kuharap tak terjadi apapun padanya.'_

.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan kawan-kawan berhasil keluar dari terowongan. Air bah yang melalui terowongan itu ternyata cukup deras, sehingga mereka terbawa arus dan menemukan jalan keluar dari sana.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud, Kakashi?" Tanya Sai sembari menarik rambutnya yang basah ke belakang. "Meskipun jadi sedikit bau, tapi ini, lumayan."

"Tak ada waktu untuk membersihkan diri. Kita langsung meluncur ke rumah Nona Hinata saja. Aku yakin ini hanya pengalihan," perintah Kakashi.

"Baik."

oo0oo

Di kediaman Hyuga...

Semua orang terpaku menyaksikan Tobi yang menembakkan senjatanya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya. Ia tersentak mendapati sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"K-kau.. tidak apa...apa, S-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terhenyak sesaat dan lekas memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia menggigit keras bibirnya kala mendapati Sakura terhuyung menabrak dirinya.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasuke seraya menopang tubuh Sakura. Maniknya menatap nanar darah yang berlumur di tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

"Sakura!"

Hinata dan Naruto berlari menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang terkulai ditopang Sasuke.

"Sakura kau mendengarku!?" Ucap Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Sakura. Ia jadi panik melihat Sakura yang terus menutup matanya.

"Sakura, sadarlah!" Ucap Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," gumam Hinata sedih.

Tobi tersentak melihat ia salah sasaran. _'Sial. Kalau aku tetap di sini, urusannya bisa panjang.'_

Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pergi secara diam-diam.

 **Tep!**

Minato menahan bahu Tobi, "meskipun kau bukan laki-laki yang baik, setidaknya jangan jadi pengecut, dengan lari dari tanggung jawab."

Sasuke yang mengetahui Tobi hendak melarikan diri, mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. "Kau!"

"Jangan!" Cegah Naruto saat Sasuke hendak bangkit menghampiri Tobi. "Bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Sisanya, biar aku yang selesaikan."

Sasuke memejamkan onyxnya sejenak, lalu meraih tubuh Sakura dan mengangkatnya.

"Kalau bisa, tolong cepatlah," ucap Naruto sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa memakai semua mobil di sini. Karena Deidara sudah meletakkan bom di dalamnya. Tapi akan ku usahakan, mendapat pertolongan secepatnya."

Sasuke pun lekas berlari keluar.

Lekas saja Deidara mendapatkan tatapan menekan dari Naruto dan lainnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sebaiknya aku mulai tugasku yang pertama untuk melepas semua bom," ucap Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Butuh waktu lama untuk merakitnya, dan sekarang aku harus melepasnya. Huh, benar-benar melelahkan."

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi dan unit khusus lainnya tiba di kediaman Hinata.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Kakashi tertegun melihat kekacauan di tempat itu. "Maaf, kami terlambat."

"Tidak apa," sahut Minato. "Masalahnya sudah selesai. Tinggal mengurus bocah jingga ini saja. Dialah biang dari semua masalah yang terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian sampai kotor begitu?"

"Ah, iya. Kami melakukan pengejaran terhadap Akatsuki. Namun kami tidak menyadari jika hal itu hanyalah pengalihan agar unit khusus meninggalkan penjagaan di rumah Nona Hinata. Saat dalam pengejaran, kami terjebak dalam sebuah terowongan. Dan akhirnya bisa keluar berkat air bah yang melewati jalur itu," cerita Kakashi.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku mengerti," sahut Minato.

Kakashi dan Sai menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata, "syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja."

"Kami baik-baik saja, Kakashi. Terimakasih. Tapi tetap saja, akibat insiden ini, dua orang menjadi korban," ucap Hinata sedih.

Naruto menyentuh lembut bahu Hinata, "semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu seperti janjiku. Kau sampai terluka begitu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Selama ada Naruto di sampingku, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku adalah wanita yang tangguh?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ingat bahwa itu kalimat yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja," kata Naruto seraya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

oo0oo

Sasuke tengah berada di sebuah taxi, saat tiba-tiba Sakura terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakura!" Seru Sasuke khawatir.

"S-sasuke," ucap Sakura terbata.

"Bertahanlah," kata Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Sasuke. "Syukurlah, kau tidak terluka."

"Bodoh. Keadaanmu seperti ini dan kau masih memikirkan orang lain?" Ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Hm, maaf ya kalau aku bodoh."

"Ah, bukan begitu. Kau ini..."

"Aku tahu," potong Sakura. "Sebanyak apapun kau ciptakan luka di hatiku, perasaanku yang tak cukup sekali kau hancurkan. Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali membencimu. Aku juga ingin bisa baik-baik saja meski kau tak di sisiku lagi. Tetapi aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa baik-baik saja," Sakura menarik nafasnya sejenak, "katakan padaku, Sasuke-kun. Seandainya aku menyukaimu, apa pendapatmu?"

Sasuke menghembus kasar nafasnya, "jika kau ingin bisa baik-baik saja, maka jangan menyukaiku."

 _'Kau tahu aku tak cukup pantas untukmu.'_

"Hm, apa ini sebuah penolakan?" Ucap Sakura sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan emeraldnya dengan onyx kelam di depannya.

"Kau bilang seandainya kan? Aku hanya berusaha memberimu saran terbaik."

"Jadi menurutmu, aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Karena rasanya sudah terlambat untuk mencegah semuanya," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus selalu siap untuk terluka."

Sakura tersenyum pahit, "kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak keberatan dengan itu. Asal denganmu, separah apapun luka itu, aku tidak masalah."

"Jangan bodoh."

"Ya. Aku memang bodoh. Aku bahkan membenci diriku sendiri."

Sakura terbatuk lagi membuat Sasuke menegang.

"Tolong jangan bicara lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Sakura merasakan pandangannya sudah tampak kabur. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang samar-samar dalam penglihatannya. Jika ini adalah yang terakhir, ia ingin melihat wajah Sasuke meski hanya sebentar.

"Selama ini kau tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, agar aku tak menyukaimu. Tetapi, jika aku mati hari ini, terlebih dahulu, aku ingin mendengar sendiri darimu. Apakah kau benar-benar tak bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya saat kau sembuh nanti. Jadi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk pergi seenaknya. Kau mengerti."

Sakura mendesah lelah, "kau menyebalkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Namun kemudian ia menoleh pada Sakura yang menutup matanya.

"Sakura!" Serunya sembari mengguncang tubuh Sakura. "Sakura!" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun Sakura tak bereaksi. "Percepat mobilnya!"

 **Syuung!**

oo0oo

Someone POV

...

Aku sering mendengar, bahwa setelah kehidupan di dunia, ada kehidupan kedua yang harus kita lalui, sebagai balasan atas apa yang kita lakukan. Menuai hasil dari perbuatan baik dan buruk. Di sinilah keadilan yang sebenarnya di tegakkan. Manusia dengan perbuatan baik yang lebih berat, maka baginyalah surga. Tempat yang konon menyediakan pelbagai kesenangan dan keindahan. Namun bila perbuatan buruk yang lebih berat, neraka adalah tempat yang pantas ia dapatkan. Api yang menyala-nyala, berwarna hitam pekat yang konon telah di panaskan selama beribu-ribu tahun lamanya.

Saat nafas terputus, saat jiwa meninggalkan raga, maka sudah saatnya kita kembali. Pulang ke hadapan-Nya. Menyatakan bahwa tugas kita di dunia telah usai. Saatnya untuk ucapkan...

Selamat tinggal.

..

"Satu, dua, tiga, clear!"

Alat pemacu detak jantung mereka tempelkan pada dada Sakura. Berulangkali para dokter berusaha membuat benda kotak itu menampilkan adanya kehidupan. Namun yang terlihat hanya garis kehijauan dengan bentuk lurus.

Di luar, Sasuke menunggu dengan cemas.

 _'Kau sudah berjanji untuk bertahan. Maka tepatilah janjimu, Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi secepat ini. Aku.. aku tidak ingin kau pergi.'_

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

.

Di suatu tempat yang tak ditemukan di belahan bumi manapun , di waktu yang berbeda, di suasana yang teduh, tampak Sakura berdiri di bawah pohon. Ia tampak anggun dan cantik dengan gaun putih yang dikenakannya. Angin sejuk bertiup tenang membuat helaian bubble-gumnya menari mengikuti arah angin.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak senang?" Tanya seorang pria berjubah putih menghampirinya. "Apa kau tak menyukai pemandangan ini?"

"Bukan," jawab Sakura. "Apa yang membuatku kurang dengan semua kenikmatan ini?"

Pria berjubah putih itu menyentuh pelan bahu Sakura.

"Setiap manusia pasti mengalami kematian. Beberapa orang akan mendiami tempat yang disebut surga dan beberapa lainnya berada di neraka."

"Jadi, maksudmu, aku sedang berada di surga?"

"Ya, benar. Akan tetapi, Dia sepertinya hanya ingin menunjukkan sedikit kebaikannya padamu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Belum saatnya kau untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Beberapa tugas harus kau selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Seseorang masih membutuhkanmu. Kembalilah," ucap pria itu seraya menarik keras tangan Sakura.

Lalu yang terjadi, kepala Sakura tiba-tiba terasa berputar. Begitu juga dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia melayang, diantara pusaran angin yang membuatnya merasa pusing. Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang. Dan semuanya terlihat gelap.

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar seseorang bicara. Siapa dan apa yang dikatakan tak begitu jelas didengarnya.

Nafasnya perlahan mulai tercekat, seperti tengah ditenggelamkan dalam air. Pengap dan sesak. Suara bising memenuhi pikirannya. Lalu dalam sekejap...

Ia terbangun dengan menarik panjang nafasnya. Terasa lega ketika oksigen kembali mengisi paru-parunya, menghirup aroma dunia yang sejenak ia tinggalkan.

"Dok, detak jantung pasien kembali," ucap salah satu suster.

"Syukurlah. Lakukan persiapan. Beberapa menit lagi, kita pindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat."

"Baik, Dok."

Manik Sakura mengerjap lemah, _'aku masih hidup?'_

 _._

 _Sakura..._

 _Sakura..._

Dahi Sakura mengernyit mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura?"

Emerald Sakura perlahan terbuka saat suara samar itu menjadi lebih jelas di telinganya. Suara yang amat ia kenal itulah yang membuatnya ingin segera membuka mata.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum haru mendengar Sakura menyebut namanya. Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai tanpa sadar memeluk Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, kalau kau sampai... pergi dariku."

Sakura termenung sesaat dalam pelukan Sasuke, "apa aku masih bermimpi?"

"Hn?" Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau ini bicara apa? Kau masih hidup. Itu yang terpenting," ucapnya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku hanya takut kecewa, jika kau dan pelukan barusan hanyalah mimpi yang akan hilang setelah aku membuka mata," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu, "oh, itu hanya refleks. Maaf."

"Hm," Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Aku keluar sebentar," pamit Sasuke. Dan dijawab anggukan lemah dari Sakura.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu itu kembali terbuka, menampakan wajah Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto bahkan Hinata pun ikut.

"Sakura-chan."

"Dokter Sakura."

Mereka tersenyum lega melihat Sakura sudah siuman dan baik-baik saja.

"Kalian datang," ucap Sakura seraya ingin menegakkan badannya. Namun ia meringis kesakitan dan kembali berbaring.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Berbaring saja," ucap Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, aku senang kau sudah sadar," kata Hinata tersenyum lebar, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa memiliki keberanian yang begitu besar, untuk melindungi Sasuke."

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura jadi malu.

"Aku tahu," seru Neji sambil mengangkat satu telunjuknya. "Mungkin... inikah namanya cinta. Oh inikah cinta..na..na..na,"

 **Doeng!**

"Kenapa kau jadi gila, Neji-kun?" Komen Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Hinata tertawa kecil dan tak habis pikir dengan ulah anak buah Sakura tersebut.

"Sakura, jika kau membuatku khawatir lagi, maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu," ancam Ino.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "iya, Ino bawel. Tapi maaf ya, sudah membuatmu cemas."

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum manis melihat keakraban mereka.

 _'Sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja. Aku lega. Ini saatnya untuk pergi. Bersamaku, hanya akan menempatkanmu dalam bahaya. Maaf, Sakura.'_

Sasuke memutar badannya hendak pergi. Namun kemudian ia tersentak saat melihat dua orang paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ekh, eum, siapa kalian?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Kami orangtua Sakura. Apa dia di rawat di ruang ini?"

"Iya, benar. Silahkan masuk," ucap Sasuke sembari menggeser tubuhnya memberi jalan untuk mereka.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn."

Sasukepun hendak pergi. Namun ibunya Sakura menghentikannya.

"Hei nak, kau bukannya teman Sakura? Mau kemana? Ayo masuk sekalian," ajaknya ramah.

"Eng, saya..,"

 _'Ugh, kenapa jadi gugup?'_

"Hehe.. kenapa mukamu tegang sekali, nak?"

"Kau bukan penyebab Sakura masuk rumah sakit kan?"

 **Deg!**

"Ayo masuk. Sakura pasti senang melihatmu."

"T-tapi..."

"Ayo," ibunya Sakura menyeret paksa tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, _'apa jadinya kalau mereka tahu yang sebenarnya?'_

oo0oo

Hari sudah sore saat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya pamit pulang. Hanya Sasuke yang tetap tinggal.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian," ucap Sasuke menghadap orangtua Sakura.

"Ya. Katakan saja."

"Maafkan aku. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa Sakura," ucap Sasuke membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa?!" Seru mereka terkejut seraya bangkit.

"Sakura tertembak karena melindungiku. Jadi kuserahkan diriku untuk menerima hukuman. Apapun itu, aku bersedia menjalaninya."

Orangtua Sakura saling bertatapan. Mereka mungkin mengerti apa maksud Sakura sampai melakukan hal nekat seperti itu.

"Aku sangat marah mengetahuinya," kata ayah Sakura. "Untuk kasus seperti ini, kau bisa dipenjara kurang lebih selama 20 tahun atas kasus percobaan pembunuhan. "

"Aku tidak masalah. Karena ini adalah salahku, aku akan memanggung resikonya."

"Tou-san," sela Sakura, "bolehkah Sakura yang memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak.

"Sasuke, apakah kau benar-benar ingin mendapat hukuman atas perbuatanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, hukumannya adalah..." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya.

Sasuke jadi sedikit gugup menantikan lanjutan kalimat Sakura. Ia penasaran, hukuman seperti apa yang akan diterimanya.

"Menikahiku."

 **Deg!**

oo0oo

 _ **The End~**_

 _ **.**_

Selamat! Kamu sudah menyelesaikan misi membaca ff Geng Akatsuki. Maaf ya kalau endingnya gaje.

Maaf juga kalau ada satu-dua kejadian yang tak masuk akal. Namanya juga ff kan? Unleash your imagination aja *wkkk

Spesial thanks buat **Patih Alam, Kazehiro Tatsuya, Justnaruhinakibalovers (mudah-mudahan bener nulisnya), Misa Mitsuka, dan beberapa teman ku yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu. Thank you so much.**

Selain itu, aku juga mau berterimakasih pada aplikasi WPS dan handphone ku yang telah banyak mendukungku. Music yang setia menemani dan mendampingiku dalam berkarya *ceileh.. jones amat ditemenin music sama handphone doang wkkk*

Yang pasti aku bersyukur pada Allah yang telah memberiku jari jemari yang sempurna, dan imajinasi yang tak terbatas, dan waktu yang berlimpah *alhamdulillah*

Semoga ff ini berkenan. Dan mohon bimbingannya terus karena ff ini lebih dari kata random. Ke depannya moga bisa bikin karya yang lebih bagus lagi. *ayo semuanya bilang aamiin*

Arigatou~

songhyeji


End file.
